Moving On
by bellaswan456
Summary: They were his eyes.The beautiful warm brown eyes that I hadn’t seen in a year.The messy disarray of his hair like his only his were jet black.My eyes watered,I clutched my stomach.“Susure.”All my thoughts of him flashed back to me. 1yr. after new moon
1. Adrien

BPOV

I was exactly one year since they left. One year since my heart was broken. One year since my heart died. Everyone had learned to leave me alone. Even Angela and Mike seemed to give up. I had quit my job and from there everything had gone down hill. Charlie had made me go to therapy once or twice. But it was no help, I'd be in a mental institution if I told the truth. _My boyfriend and his family were vampires. I was just a distraction. He didn't love me. _ That would fly. In the past months I had become fragile and thin. I had least 40 pounds. I picked at my food, it looked unappetizing and gross. Even blood seemed better than this. I winced. I hadn't had to think of _him _in forever.

Adrien POV

I walked through the front door of Forks High School. Someone had once told me that Forks was the best place to be. No one would suspect anything, I was alone and there had been others like myself. The school wouldn't be surprised.

"Excuse me?" I tapped the shoulder of a kid that seemed friendly enough. Probably popular by the looks of it. He turned around. "Could you direct me to the office?" The girl dangling on his arm gaped at me. That wasn't new either.

"That way." He pointed in the direction of the little building right in the middle of everything.

"Thanks." I looked down and began taking brisk steps toward the office.

"I'm Mike by the way." He said weakly.

"Adrien." I called over my shoulder and grinned. Maybe I would make new friends this time. Ever since _she _had left and turned everyone against me I hadn't been whole. I ended up having three classes with Mike and his girlfriend Jessica. I wiped away the strand of jet black hair in my face.

"So, Adrien, where did you move from?" Jessica moved her chair closer to mine while I kept my eyes up on the board. Mike glared at us and I shifted away from her.

"New York." I scribbled down useless notes of things I already knew.

"Oh my god! Have you met like anyone famous?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "No." It was like twenty questions. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. Lunch, finally. I couldn't wait! I walked alongside Mike and this other kid named Tyler towards the cafeteria. I stepped through the double doors and I set eyes on her. Her pale cheeks, full lips, her long straight hair falling down like a curtain, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her freesia scent was simply mouth watering. I loved her, upon setting eyes on her.

"Who's that?" I breathed. Mike shifted his gaze to copy mine.

"Oh that." He snarled. "Don't waste your time Adrien. Bella Swan doesn't date. Not since Edward Cullen broke up with her." My head shot around. _Edward Cullen?_ Was it possible? "She doesn't even talk anymore. He really broke her. I wish I could kill him." He muttered.

"I'm going to go see if I can sit with her." Mike stared at me.

"Good luck." He scoffed.

"Thanks." I muttered. I walked over to the empty tray holding my messenger bag and tray.

"Excuse me? May I sit with you?"

BPOV

"Excuse me? May I sit with you?" I looked up expecting Mike, or one of the other trillion annoying boys.

"I…" They were his eyes. The beautiful warm brown eyes that I hadn't seen in a year. The messy disarray of his hair like _his _only they were jet black. My eyes watered and I clutched my stomach. "Su-sure."All my thoughts of _him _flashed back to me.

Just a little idea i had! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. One of them?

"Bella...I'm so sorry, I'll just leave." He turned away but I stopped him.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. You just reminded me of someone I knew." I looked down at my tray, trying to hold back the urge to curl up in a ball and cry.

"Bella, may we talk outside please?" I nodded slowly, his velvety voice blinding my thoughts. He wrapped his arm around me while Jessica gaped at me open mouthed. I didn't push away from him. His cold, stone like skin felt somewhat warm…normal. He held the door for me as we stepped outside into the parking lot. Everything was damp, there had been some rain this morning, I suddenly noticed. Everything seemed much clearer now that I had someone who knew with me.

"I'm sorry…" My voice trailed off. I realized I didn't even know his name.

"Adrien." He smiled at me, his hand still holding mine. It felt nice, I felt like I loved him, though I knew nothing but his name.

"I just…" I paused. It was probably just a figment of my imagination. He was just another normal guy. It was pathetic, I was hallucinating now. "You reminded me of someone I used to know. "

"Edward Cullen?" he whispered. I hadn't heard this name in over a year. It ripped at the hole in my chest and I tears poured down my face.

"Oh, Bella. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned him." He wrapped his arms around me lovingly. The way he used to when I was upset. This just made it worse.

"Are you one of them too then?" I choked out.

"Yeah." Adrian looked away.

"Oh," I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Did you know him?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, we were what you could call…friends. I guess."

"Funny." I muttered. "He never mentioned it. He told me all about himself. But he never told me about you. But there were a lot of things he never mentioned." Speaking his name out loud was helping. I could confine in someone who could understand. Someone who could be my friend.

"I don't think I was something he would have mentioned to his girlfriend. Not after what happened." He laughed darkly. I didn't ask what he meant. I didn't want to know. It was better to think of Adrien as an angel for as long as possible.

We stared up at the rain coming down in drizzles. The bell rang. Everything seemed normal now. I grabbed my things.

"It was nice meeting you Adrien." I smiled warmly.

"Bella, will we see each other again?" Our hands were the only thing keeping us from being ripped apart.

"Sure,. We go to the same school don't we?" I asked.

"No, I meant." He looked embarrassed, "Um…would you like to come over to my house to do homework after school?"

I laughed,, the noise was strange to my ears. I hadn't heard it in months. "Yeah. Of course." He lowered his lips and kissed my hand sweetly.

"Bye Bella." I blushed crimson as he sprinted off to class, leaving me in the shadow of many other students.

Everyone, I realized that I am getting a lot of story alerts for this story but…I really need you guys to review and tell me what you think. What's good? What's bad? I love constructive critism, it helps me write! So please, please, please REVIEW!!!!

_**Sophy!**_


	3. Beta

Author's note: Sorry guys this is not an update… But I need a beta Would someone like to volunteer? I need someone that gives constructive critism and can give me advice on stuff for my stories…. If u think u'd be good for the job please send me a pm or email

Thanks!

Sophy


	4. History

**Guys thanks for the AWESOME reviews!! You guys are awesome!!!!Ok so...some people told me that they didn't get who Adrien was. Well you will find out in this chapter. And also Edward and the rest of the Cullens dont come in for a while.**

By 6th period I was hyperventilating. What would it be like to meet his family? Would they be like the Cullens? Would they accept me? I sighed, life was so much easier before. But now it was happier. I hurriedly walked out of the classroom as the final bell rang. "Bella." Adrien called, as I looked up into his smoldering obsidian eyes. "Hey." I smiled widely. He held out his hand and I took it without hesitation.

Lauren glared at us as we walked down the hallway. "Why does she get every cute boy?" She sneered.

Adrien rolled his eyes and I grinned. I didn't even know if he liked me. He probably just needed a friend here at Forks High. "Do you mind if we take my car?" Adrien asked innocently. I groaned, "Do you like fast driving too?" I had awful memories of the Cullens, (mainly Edward) driving so fast that I was sick after.

He laughed and grinned at my expression, "I'm the fastest, " He lowered his head and whispered in my ear, "Even faster than him." If this was true I would be doomed to the bathroom for an hour.

I snorted, "Yeah right. I'll believe it when I see it." I challenged.

"Fine." He agreed and held the passenger door open for me as I climbed into his Bentley Hunaudières. He sped out of the parking lot, leaving Jessica and Lauren in a cloud of dust. I held the door handle for support. He came to a stop in front of a small cottage like home. I looked at the small house. Maybe it was a small coven. Adrien parked and opened the door for me before I could even take off my seat belt.

I stood up dizzily and he caught me in his arms. "Thanks" I murmured wobbly. As soon as the world stopped spinning around me I spoke. There was three of everything…three of him..three of my hand and three of the house. I put my face in my hands and waited for the feeling to go away." Fine!" I glared at him. "You are the fastest."

He bowed, "Thank you you're royal highness." I giggled as he accompanied into the house.

"So Adrien where's the rest of your family?" I asked casually as a I took a pen out of my bag to start the English assignment. It was on Juliet and Romeo, _yawn_. I thought. I could recite it in my sleep if I wanted to. For some strange reason every year the English teachers always went back to that stupid subject.

He looked down, "I live alone."

I suddenly felt awful. I could tell it had upset him, "I'm sorry." I whispered hastily. "I just expected…" my voice trailed off. How could he be alone? He was forging for 18, turning 19...I guess it was legal to live alone. But still…

"Bella, its nothing to be sorry about." Adrien smiled. "You didn't know."

APOV

How could she have know? She was just a girl that happened to know about vampires. The certain vampires who had been my family. I winced internally. But I had this certain feeling of love consume me, I had to tell her. Her eyes filled with pain as she scrutinized my expression. 

"I am so sorry." She came around the table and put her arms around me. I felt suddenly warm, whole, perfect. Something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Thanks." My eyes danced and she beamed down at me. "Do you mind?" I asked as I placed her in my lap.

"No," Bella said truthfully, snuggling against my chest. I transferred us to the black leather coach, it was much more comfortable, instead of sitting in a hard and expensive chair.

"Let's play 20 questions." I winked as she giggled at my words.

"Sure." She smiled. "You first."

"Where you from?"

"Phoenix"

"When did you move here?"

She perched her head up in thought. "Umm…I think this is my second year. I haven't really paid much attention to time lately," Bella looked ashamed. I felt the need to comfort her.

"I know what you mean." I whispered. "It's like time tells you what you don't want to hear. It hurts you and every minute of everyday feels like an eternity. It's easier to just ignore everything and be in a bubble of time."

She nodded, astounded at my words. "Exactly, how did you know?"

The old pain I had learned to ignore ripped a little hole in my dead heart once again. But it was healed suddenly by the arch angel on my lap. "I had a similar experience. Anyway," I brushed off the topic lightly. "When did you meet them?"

I listened quietly as her expression changed as she went through the story. "I met them the first day of school, Edward" she cringed and I held her tightly. "He almost killed me in biology because of my scent." I growled and she continued. " I guess it affected him more than anyone else. But then…he saved me from getting killed by someone's car."

"But how did he tell you they were vampires?"

"I guessed." Bella said hesitantly. I let out a laugh. That was totally like her to figure stuff like this out. "Anyway.." she continued. "There was a vampire named James that wanted to kill me, so we left for Phoenix. The last place he'd look."

"Oh god Bella." I couldn't believe it. Someone had tried to kill her. I was going to kill him.

"But Edward killed him…not before he bit me. I was this close to being a vampire." She cried, tears starting to trickle down her face. "But he sucked the venom out. I had a broken leg and a bunch of bruises." I wiped away her tears.

"You want to be a vampire?" I couldn't understand it. She had so much going for her and she wanted to be damned to hell? She wanted to be a monster. It didn't make sense.

"Yeah, But I'm glad he didn't let me change. It would have been a lot harder to deal with him leaving, having to live with the pain for eternity…"

My body tensed, "He wouldn't heave left though? Would he? Once you were a vampire you could have gone with them."

More tears fell down her face, "Yes." her voice was barely audible to my enhanced hearing. "After we got back… a few months later he talked to me. They were leaving. At first I didn't understand…but then he made it clear. He said I was just a distraction and he was sorry that he had taken it this far and that he was sorry that I got the impression that he loved me. " She sobbed into my shoulder, I wanted to kill him for doing this to her. He not only ruined me, he ruined her too.

"Bella, don't talk anymore. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Bella sniffed, "It's ok Adrien, I needed to talk about it. I couldn't tell anyone and it was killing me, but now I feel better. Thank you. Now tell me about yourself."

"Should we save it for another time?" I asked hesitantly. "It's not a happy story and it has to do with him."

BPOV

I was interested in hearing what Adrien had to say. He made me feel somehow secure, warm, full. A feeling I hadn't felt in forever. "I want to hear it." I said softly.

I was born in 1903 in New York City. I had a sister named Lila who was two years younger than me. My father had a private law firm and I helped out from time to time. I even worked on some cases. My mother died when I was 8 years old from cancer."

I gasped. "I had no idea. That's awful." I nodded for him to continue.

"When I was 19 I feel in love with this beautiful girl named Shannon Blake. She was a vampire." So this was the girl who broke his heart and smeared it. "We loved each other. When she told me she was a vampire I had suspected it. She hung around with the Cullens. They were supposedly all family. They were visiting for a year. The hospital needed Dr. Cullen for a short period of time so Edward and Shannon stayed. Edward and I became fast friends. I had no idea that Shannon and Edward were dating. Let alone the fact that they were married." I gagged.

"WHAT?" More tear drops flew down my face. "He lied about that too?" How dare he say that he had never loved anyone. That when we met I lit up his sky like a meteorite? I hated him. All the love I ever had evaporated right on the spot.

"He lied?" Adrien repeated blankly.

"He said he had never loved anyone but me before." I shook my head, trying to clear away the burning sensation. "I don't know why I believed it. Any of it. It all meant nothing." I muttered. "I knew he'd leave me. I wasn't beautiful or smart or perfect. Why would he be interested?"

"Bella, don't you dare ever say that again!" Adrien ordered harshly.

"What?" I hadn't said anything wrong. It was the truth.

"You ARE beautiful. You ARE smart. And you ARE perfect." He leaned in and kissed me. I felt whole again.

"Thanks Drien. Sorry. I liked freaked out for a minute. Continue." he held me tighter than he had before. I could feel the coldness of his icy chest.

"Anyway." He glared at me. "She changed me. After the three day process they told me the truth. Edward and I wanted to her to choose. But she ran away, never to be seen again. I lived with them for four years. It became unbearable. So I moved out. Ever since I've been living alone. And moving every so often."

"Didn't the right one ever come along?" In all his years he had had no one. What a horrible, awful situation.

"No, and the funny thing is. I never truly loved her. It was more of love out of beauty, But I did find someone who I love more than anything else."

I raised my eyebrows warily. "Who?"

"You." he whispered and kissed me again. This time more passionately.

"I love you." I said. "I don't know how but I just do."

"Good, because I love you too," My phone vibrated on the table. "I'll get it." Adrien reached over and grabbed it. "It's your dad." he read looking down at the caller id.

"Oh my god!" I looked out the window. It was getting dark. "I forgot to call." I answered cautiously. "Hello?"

"Isabella?" I heard Charlie's panicky voice.

"Dad, I am so sorry." I apologized again and again. "I came over to a friend's house to do homework…" Adrien put imaginary quotation marks around the homework and I giggled. "And I forgot to call." There was no answer on the other line. "Dad? Are you there?"

"Yeah." He said gruffly. "You sound…different."

"Oh really?" I hadn't noticed the change in my voice. But on the other hand I hadn't noticed anything the past few months.

"Who's house are you at?"

"Umm.. Adrien.." I realized as I went to say his last name that I didn't know his last name. "McKaye." He mouthed and I repeated it over the receiver.

"Adrien McKaye."

"Oh, the new kid?" I could hear the question in Charlie's voice.

"Yeah."

"I heard his parents died in a car accident last year. Poor kid. He has to live with his aunt who's almost never home. Why don't you invite him over for dinner?"

I paused. I had expected an explosion. ""Kay, cool. I'll ask him. Bye Dad see you soon."

"Do you want to come to dinner?" I turned to face him. "I know how much you love pizza!" I said sarcastically.

"Sure!" he agreed sounding equally as sarcastic as my voice had been. "I adore pizza!" I punched him on the arm playfully and continued gathering up my things.

**What did everyone think? I know that there was a sorta boring repeat of Bella's life but i needed everyone to know about Adrien a bit...I will post some other stuff on my profile...like his picture if i find it. if anyone has any questions or comments or suggestions PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON to review!!! I expect AT LEAST 13reviews before my next update...lol. i know im evil. but i have two other stories to worry about too and i cant update all the time. I might only be able to update once a week...or twice. It depends on my schedule. But i hope you guys liked it. I hope it wasnt too dry...Ciao for now! **

**Sophy :)**


	5. Talking to the Father

APOV

"Are you sure you don't mind doing this?" I asked Bella nervously. It felt odd being scared of Bella's father. He was probably a nice man, and father if he produced Bella. I hadn't felt this way in years. What if he didn't like me? What if he didn't accept me as Bella's boyfriend? Well it wasn't official…but I' d do my best to make it that way.

Bella laughed smoothly, "It'll be okay. I think. There's nothing to be afraid of. Just act normal." I could hear the twitter in her voice.

"Normal, right." I scoffed.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes at me. "And the worst he can do is shoot you."

"Yeah a bullet just might kill me." I joked, going along with it. Her hand was warm in mine, her heart beat quickly, not normal for a human. Not that Bella was normal. I rolled to a stop in front of her house. The tires silently pulled into the driveway. "Ready?" I asked as we stared through the front window.

"I…I think so," She stuttered and I unbuckled my seatbelt slowly. I reached for the handle but Bella pulled my arm. "Wait." I looked into her beautiful, uncertain eyes. "What's the story?" I raked my suddenly empty mind. Story…story. Right story. Bella had a way of dazzling me, without even trying. She would be dangerous as a vampire. "Oh uh. My Aunt's out of town. My parents died in a car accident last year."

"Uh huh." Bella nodded her head slowly. "And when is this "Aunt" supposed to show up?"

"She's on a month long business in Hong Kong right now." I said, answering her question with a smile. "Hey, it's believable."

She sighed, "Let's go."

BPOV

I still wasn't sure what Charlie would think. Would he let me see 'Drien again? He most likely would, he didn't want me to seem upset and distant again now, would he? I thought evilly. Adrien squeezed my hand gently and I let go. It was better to keep away from each other for this evening. Charlie just might have a heart attack if he saw me holding a guy's hand that he didn't know.

"Dad we're home." I called, stepping into the arch in the doorway.

"Come in." He answered gruffly, the game was on. At least he wouldn't pay much attention to us.

"This is my house?" I wasn't exactly "good" at this welcome thing. Edward had never needed a welcome. He knew everything about me before I knew anything about him. 134th reason to hate him. This just added to my never-ending list.

Adrien and I stepped into the living room. Charlie muted the tv and stood up to shake Adrien's hand.

"Dad, this is Adrien, Adrien this is my dad."

"Hi Chief Swan." Adrien said politely. Charlie seemed taken aback at the name.

"Hello. Call me Charlie" They shook hands awkwardly as I tried to keep from bursting into fits of laughter. I took a deep breath; I could do this without screwing up.

Adrien looked past Charlie, to see the movements on the tv. "Lakers and Wizards, who's winning?"

Charlie's eyes brightened, "You like ball?"

"Yeah." Adrien's eyes lit up to match Charlie's. " I love the Lakers." Dad's face contorted in a frown.

"You've got to be kidding! They suck."

I shook my head and muttered, "Boys." I watched the two of them argue over the plays for a moment. At least they had something in common. Unless Adrien was just trying to impress Charlie. He was doing a very good job of it if he actually wasn't interested. "Can I get you guys some pizza or soda or something?"

"Sure." They responded, eyes glued to the television. This could be a problem.

"What do you want to drink?" I said loudly, loud enough for them to turn around.

"I'll have Sprite, " I nodded at Adrien. He actually _wanted _something to drink. Strange.

"A beer for me." Charlie responded. "Sure you don't want a beer boy?" I heard Charlie say. Probably a test, knowing my _wonderful _father. I held my breath, waiting for his response.

"Sorry sir. I can't drink and drive. And anyway I'm not twenty-one." I grinned at him and he responded with a mirroring smile. Perfect answer.

"Good answer." Charlie patted him on the back. "At least I don't have to worry about my girl dating a drinker." I gasped and tripped on the Oriental rug in the kitchen. I flew towards the floor and landed in Adrien's arms.

"Thanks. "I murmured glaring at my father. "Someone was distracting me."

"I was just asking. " He said innocently. Turning back towards Adrien. "Do you do sports Adrien?"

"Um," he bit his lip. "I used to do football but I don't know if I'll do it anymore. It was a lot of pressure. Plus I want to make some friends first." He smiled at me lovingly and I responded with a mirroring smile. Charlie stared at us, while we were lost in the moment.

"Hello? Right here." He waved his hand in the air. I was still in Adrien's arms.

"Right. Sorry." I blushed crimson and Adrien smiled sheepishly.

"How about the pizza B?" He asked.

"Yeah, how many slices?" I felt like I was playing waitress.

"Two." Charlie said, returning to his recliner in front of the television.

"I'll help you B." Adrien followed me into the kitchen silently.

"Are you sure you can eat this stuff?" I whispered.

"Yeah, of course." he murmured. I listened hard to understand what he was saying. "I can eat food, I'm immune to blood." The plastic plate I was holding dropped to the ground. I blinked.

"WHAT?" He hadn't told me this? So this was his power. I had wondered what it was. He swiftly reached for the plate and handed it to me.

"I'll have one slice please."

"Psh." I carefully lowered the cheesy pizza into his plate.

"Thank you darling." Adrien kissed me on the cheek quickly and went back into the room.

The whole evening went along this way. I read a book while Adrien and Charlie's bicker about the game was my background music. I had gone through half of Jane Eyre, a book that was a bit too classical for my tastes.

The game ended with the Lakers winning. "Sorry Chief Swan."

"Sure." He grumbled.

Adrien looked down at his obviously expensive watch. "Ten o'clock?" He jumped off the sofa. "I really need to get home. My Aunt was supposed to call two hours ago. She won't be happy that I missed curfew." Both of them stood up and shook hands.

"Bye Sir."

"Bye. See you around hopefully." Charlie said.

"Definitely Sir."

"Charlie." Charlie said as Adrien slipped on his shoes. I accompanied him to the door.

"Bye Bella. I'll call you." He brushed his hand along my cheek and with that he was gone. I sighed and watched Adrien get into his car and drive away. The sinking feeling in my stomach was returning. The unsafe, empty feeling. I needed a reminder of him. Something that wouldn't make me forget.

"Nice Kid." Charlie noted, scrutinizing my facial features.

"Yeah." I agreed, stifling a yawn. "I'm gonna go up to bed. I'm sort of tired." I reached for the banister.

"Bells, can you wait a second? We need to talk a bit." I froze in mid step. What did Charlie have to say that was so important?

"Yes Daddy?" I asked sweetly.

"He makes you happy." He stated, not a question, just a statement. As if he already knew what was going on inside me.

"Umm." I bit my lip. What could I say to Charlie? I'm madly in love with a guy I've only known for a day? "How can you tell?" I questioned softly.

He chuckled, "Looks in the mirror Bells. You haven't had a light in your eyes since _he_ left." I could tell that he was waiting for a reaction to referring to him. I kept my face blank.

"Oh," I looked down. "I hadn't noticed." My face felt no different thank it had this morning. Sure,. I felt happier and less cold but that couldn't have changed anything, could it?

"Anyway, I like him. I hope you hit it off. Good night Bella." I hoped with all my heart that he was right. I wanted it so much it hurt. To think about it.

"Good night Dad." I slowly walked up the steps to my room. Sleep came easier and I felt myself drifting into an unfamiliar unconciousness. A comfortable sleep, one that I hadn't had in months. Not since Edward had held me.

**What did you guys think? I know it took a while to write but I'm like doing really badly in math 'cuz I keep on thinking about my stories…lol but please review and tell me what you think. Constructive critism welcome! I expect at least 12-15 REVIEWS**


	6. Txt Mania

BPOV

I had drifted into an unconsciousness so comfortable I did not want to wake up at the buzz of my phone. I opened my eyes blearily. Who could it be at this time? I stared at the glow of the dark clock on my wall, it was a little past one in the morning. I looked back down at the phone, it had stopped vibrating and there were words flashing across the screen.

Hy B, srry 2 bother u ths time bt wat was the Spanish hw?

I gazed at the message. It was an unknown number; one that seemed like it was from some faraway state. I bit my lip, doing what I knew Charlie would never approve of. But the "never talk to strangers" rule couldn't apply to texts could it?

Hi? Whos ths?

I answered slowly. My thumbs were not used to the small screen. I blew the thin layer of dust off my phone. It hadn't been used in a long time. People had stopped calling. Angela spoke to me every so often, but not enough for her to call my cell phone. I pressed the send button. I lay my head gently back on the pillow and waited. The response took only a few seconds.

Its Adrien. Dd I wake u? im srry :(

I giggled. How had he gotten my cell phone number? Maybe Mike had given it to him or the perfect Jessica Stanely who drooled over him. But neither of them liked me, at all. Mike was still bitter that I was being so slow at showing my feelings for him. I'd tried one too many times to explain the meaning of "friendship" with NO alternate meaning.

No problem. Im alwyz up ths time. I hang wth the vamps. Member? The hws pgs. 148-150 #4-9 a,b,c. & u hav 2 write the qs.

I thought back to all the times I had spent time with the Cullens. The laughing, talking, acting as if I had brothers and sisters and a husband-like boyfriend. But they didn't matter anymore, I had Adrien now. We had only known eachother for less than ten hours and I felt that I couldn't live without him by my side. When Edward had broken me I had been sure I would be living dead forever. I had even been playing with the thoughts of suicide a couple times. Life hadn't been worth living. I wanted nothing without him. But I had gotten over it. Someone (Adrien) had brought me out of this sorrow. A guy who had just met me and pulled me out of the deep. Dark basin. I realized now all the time I had spent feeling broken over someone that didn't even care. All that burned in my heart now was hatred. Hatred for lying, hatred for making me believe he loved me. Hatred for leaving. My eyes were drooping again, but I forced then open. I reached for the tiny lamp, knocking over the phone in the process. The ancient cell made a loud **thump** as it hit the floor. Stupid, old, dinosaur like phone. I hoped that the sound was quiet enough for my father not to hear it.,

"Bella?" I heard Charlie's gruff voice, and his feet thudding as he took steps towards my room. I gulped and quickly clicked off the light. I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes as he came in.

I let out a yawn, I could fake it, I'd lied for the vampires. I could lie for this. "Yeah dad?" He stayed in the doorway.

"I thought I heard something drop." He scratched his head. I prayed with all my heart that Adrien wouldn't respond, and if he did what would it say? I waited for him to turn away and go back to his room. Suddenly the phone let out anther shock of vibrates from the floor.

"Bella?" he thundered and grabbed my phone from the ground. He gazed at it. I read the message over his shoulder.

Lol. Cool. Do u wnt me 2 come over?

I almost burst into tears of panic. Adrien didn't know that Charlie was here. OH GOD! They had been getting along so well. He would have been the first boyfriend I ever had to become "friends" with Charlie. Not that I'd had that many boyfriends.

"Who's text message is this?" he roared. I could only think of two possibilities. Lie or tell the truth.

"Ad.." I paused shortly, "Angela." I said softly. "I think she wants to come over tomorrow to do homework." I hoped that the dark would conceal my major blush. He nodded.

"Fine Bella. But it's going off and I'm taking it back to my room." He patted my head. I let out a breath. At least he didn't know that it was Adrien. He might have blown an artery or something.

"'Kay dad."

"I'm sorry Bella." He left and I let out a sigh. Why did he have to chose now to be alert? All the times Edward had stayed over he had never noticed. I shook my head in disgust. Why was everything I thought about compared to him? He was nothing special. Just a regular vampire I had fallen in love with. But had I really even fallen in love with him? I'd never had a boyfriend before, so how could I know for sure? I pondered a way to answer Adrien. I drew a blank. Going downstairs to the kitchen and calling was definitely out of the question. Charlie would not be so understanding. I'd just have to wait until the next morning.

The next time I woke up it was 6:00 am in the morning. I bound down the steps, I would be late for school if I didn't hurry. I quickly grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry and looked out the tiny kitchen window. My car was gone. I reached for the phone, maybe it had been stolen in the night. I then realized it had been Adrien who had driven me home. What could I do now? My eyes wandered over to the table, something red caught my eye. A red rose? I picked it up and pulled out the card from underneath, it said

_Good morning Bella. I'm sorry about last night. We could just be friends for now, if you'd like. I understand that you're not over him. I can wait for as long as I you need. I noticed that you don't have a ride for school. I'll be here to pick you up._

_Much love,_

_Adrien._

Tears stung my eyes. What had he meant about last night? I realized I had never answered the text. He thought I didn't want him…When I wanted him more than anything. I'd just have to set things straight today. I ran upstairs to get ready. I reached into the bag of clothes I never wore. Clothes I had hidden away since his departure. I pulled out a pair of brown pants and some beige Uggs. A last gift from Alice, I thought sadly. I slipped on a cotton Calvin Klein shirt and went to wait downstairs. Moments later, I heard the bell ring.

"Hey Adrien." I said softly, looking down at my boots. H looked sad and held the door open as I stepped into the car.

"Bella. I'm sorry." He murmured. His eyes were so beautiful, I felt lost in them.

I laughed quietly, "I like you Adrien." I looked out the glass window. "Charlie took my phone away last night so I couldn't answer." Being straight forward was probably the best policy to use. I wanted him to know what happened, I wanted Adrien to want me, even if it sounded desperate.

"Are you serious?" He asked, no expressions playing across it. I smiled and looked at him. In a flash his arms were around me and our lips were one. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Minutes later I pulled away and my breath came out ragged.

"Sorry." He repeated.

"No problem." We were in the school parking lot. "YOU WERE DRIVING THE WHOLE TIME?" I screamed. He looked startled at my outburst and winced.

"I'm sorry?" He questioned.

"You cannot DRIVE and KISS at the same time! We could have gotten into an accident! It's not normal!"I shrieked. It ircked me that I had not even noticed him driving. But it bothered me even more that our first romantic kiss was like this.

APOV

So this was the worry side of Bella. I actually sort of liked it. It was sweet and innocent. Just like the rest of her.

"I'm not normal." I replied, flashing one of those Hollywood smiles in her direction. "And neither are you. And most importantly we did not get in an accident," I had never once in my whole existence as a vampire gotten into an accident. I wasn't going to start now.

"You are NOT going to do that EVER again. I'm not kissing you in the car again either." She muttered. My heart soared, so she did like me. I hadn't felt this way in many years. Not since Shannon had left. It felt good to feel so light, as if on cloud 9.

"Oh," I laughed along, "So I get to kiss you again?"

She broke into a smile, "Maybe if you play your cards right." Bella kissed me on the cheek and jumped out of the car, "Ciao Adrien." She said blowing me a kiss while Jessica something or other and a girl I think was named Lauren ogled at us. I liked it this way. They were jealous of her and me. Bella and me together. Bella and me going out. My thoughts drifted as I stared after her giddily. _Bella and Adrien sitting in a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-g…._

"Dude you're in love." Mike came up behind me and I turned.

"It's that obvious?" I groaned.

He nodded, "I don't know how you did it man, Bella hasn't spoken a word or dressed like that since like months ago." Mike shook his head sadly; "You swept her off her feet."

I couldn't imagine Bella being empty and untalkative. It didn't seem like her. But I could believe that it had happened. Edward had that effect on people. Bella, being the sensitive girl that she was must have been totally torn up. If I ever saw him again I would rip him and his dead heart to shreds.

"You're good looks weren't enough for her?" I teased lightly.

"That's what I said to Tyler." He actually took me seriously? What a freak. No wonder Bella didn't seem to like him.

"Adrien, are you coming?" Tyler waved his hand back and forth in front of my face. I blinked and turned back.

"Yeah, I'm coming. Just day dreaming."

"About Bella?" he snickered. I growled and shook my head. I followed the two boys into the double doors of room 143A. One of the many classes I didn't share with Bella. This was going to be a very long day.

BPOV

I kissed Adrien on the cheek and jumped out of the car. "Ciao Adrien!" I said, blowing him a kiss. This newfound boldness was really suiting me. It felt nice to be outgoing and loud. I skipped to class lightly. I turned the corner to reach first period.

"Wow Bella. " Jessica and Lauren came up to with their arms crossed.

I matched my voice like theirs, but made it sweeter, "May I help you guys?"

"It's amazing." Lauren ignored my approach at being nice. "What did you do to make him like you? You must be good in bed."

Yeah you're nothing special." Anger burned within me, this time for them. My eyes narrowed.

"Well at least I'm not a whore." I retorted, I turned my head slightly and smirked at her.

"Are you incinuating…" I interrupted Jessica sentence.

"Wow!" I said with sarcastic excitement. "You know the word "insinuate"? I didn't know you could even read." Angela and Ben laughed from behind. It was nice to finally battle the two girls who had been so awful to me for so long. I saw Lauren's hand move up to slap me.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" A voice growled from down the hall. Everything seemed to fast forward. Everyone paused. Adrien's arm was around my waist and he was glowering at Lauren and Jessica with a look that I would not have fancied being given. Lauren paused and lowered her hand.

"Excuse me?" She said quietly…deadly. I laughed, her against a vampire, what a charming thought. "You're new NEW KID," she emphasized the words and my face contorted in a frown. "We rule the school" she put her arm around Jessica. "We have the power so get out of my way,"

"Yeah, you and what army?" Adrien hissed. They looked around each other but everyone was on our side. They're side was empty. Everyone chose us over them.

"Whatever." Jessica sneered. "You guys aren't our friends anymore. Choose, us or them?" In my opinion it was more of a rhetorical question like "a-choose-us-or-die" statement.

"Adrien and Bella" Mike said, walking back towards his next class.

"Me too." Angela and Ben said together. Heads nodded.

"Okay B, I need to go. But are you going to be okay without me?" I smiled weakly up at my handsome prince.

"Yeah thanks 'Drien." He kissed me lightly.

"This school is amazing." He whispered so only I could here.

"Yes, I agree. Totally ghetto." I agreed, waving him off. It seemed like a seen out of some gangster movie or something. Or maybe some rich brat kid movie.

"Watch yourself." Lauren whispered menacingly, ramming into my shoulder.

**I KNOW this is a bad chapter….I'm so sorry!**

**But I'd like to thank my awesome betas and all the people that reviewed!**

**P.S. I'd like to clear something up. I've been reading a lot of reviews that say that how can they be in love after 10hours? Well for those of you (all of you) who have read New Moon you know how Bella was at the beginning. She couldn't share her problems with anyone. And Jacob was not in the picture. When a vampire comes back into her life its like "I can trust someone. I can love someone" And I know it sounds like she's using him. But they're connected in more than one way. Like Edward hurt both of them. They've both lost their "true loves" but they love each other and everything seems better to both of them. I hope this clears things up, if not pm or email me with anymore questions.**

**SOPHY ;)**


	7. Author's Note

HIII Guys…this is an author's note!! Sorry..

I need a substitute beta for a while cuz mine's busy right now…so if you can do the job, send a review or whatever.

From now on I will only be reviewing after every 8-10reviews…I worked really hard on the last one and got like 5reviews, talk about disappointing..

im having a bit of writers block and I am SOOO sorry!!!

Sophy.


	8. Letters

"_Okay B, I need to go. But are you going to be okay without me?" I smiled weakly up at my handsome prince._

"_Yeah thanks 'Drien." He kissed me lightly._

"_This school is amazing." He whispered so only I could here._

"_Yes, I agree. Totally ghetto." I agreed, waving him off. It seemed like a seen out of some gangster movie or something. Or maybe some rich brat kid movie._

"_Watch yourself." Lauren whispered menacingly, ramming into my shoulder._

"I would take your own advice if I were you." I smiled, slipping into the classroom.

"Whatever," Jessica sneered, "This isn't the last you'll hear from us."

"Oh, I'm _soo_ scared!" I said sarcastically.

APOV

Everything was perfect now. The look of love in Bella's eyes that I had scene was unforgettable. I had been unsure of her love for me. I knew that she couldn't let go of Edward so quickly. Everything was all right now. I just needed to find a way to get Jessica and Lauren to stop bothering us. I had a feeling that Bella was strong, she didn't always need me.

A girl walked into the room holding, a square shaped envelope. A freshman by the looks of it. She looked scared, as if to be devoured by us. "Ms. Harts." she squeaked quietly. Ms. Harts did nothing to make her feel any better.

"Yes Sarah, what now?" The teacher sighed.

"A note, for Adrien McKaye." I heard my name being called, who could have sent a note. "My Aunt" was out of town. I had no other relatives. Perhaps it had been a mistake. I returned to copying the notes on the board. They were actually something that I hadn't leaned yet.

"Adrien." Ms. Hart called. My head shot up. So it _was _for me. The girl, Sarah walked to my desk hurriedly with her head down.

"Thanks!" I smiled warmly, sending her a bit of dazzlement. It was the least I could do.

"You're…uh welcome." She stared into my eyes, I broke the gaze. Bella wouldn't be too happy if I had a freshman following me, after everyone else.

I slipped open the seal and unfolded the piece of ripped notebook paper. Obviously the person that had written this had been in a hurry. Bella's smell wafted to my nose. She was across the hall though, she wasn't here. I ignored the scent and turned back my attention to the note.

Adrien,

I thought I could love you. I thought you'd make me

move on from Edward. But I need to face the facts, you're NOT Edward and you never will be. I can't lie to myself or you any longer. It will only end up hurting both of us in the end. I know I was too much of a coward to tell you this myself. But I couldn't bare to cry in front of you. It would just make it harder. Thank you for helping me today with Lauren and Jessica, but I don't think it'll work. Just...don't talk to me. It hurts too much. I'm sorry. Forgive me.

-Bella.

I stared blankly at the note, the words not registering in my mind. It wasn't possible. I wouldn't believe that everything I had thought would be could come crashing down around me. I couldn't let it happen. But I could. I thought glumly. I had made myself a promise; I wouldn't bother Bella anymore if she didn't want me. I wasn't good enough, I had known it already, but I had hoped. Hoped that maybe she could let go of him eventually and love me. I had been so sure that Bella had done just that. But it had been all lies. Lies to make me happy. I realized bitterly. I would leave Bella alone. Just as she wished, hating every minute of it. I could find someone else. I could let her go. Eventually… I felt desperation and pain creep into my features.

"ADRIEN!" Mike hissed. I didn't look up; I wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, cry tears that would never come. "ADRIEN!" he called again, this time more loudly.

"What?" I replied, my voice breaking. I couldn't even bring myself to speak. How was it possible that a girl could have so much of an impact on me in so little time? I was under an unbreakable spell. She had taken my heart with her and I was never going to get it back.

"What does the note say?" I wanted to scream at Mike. Scream, that it was none of his business, but he had done nothing. I needed as many friends as possible now... now that I had nothing once again. I thrust the note over my shoulder onto the desk behind me. I waited impatiently.

"It's not possible." Mike whispered angrily, shaking his head from side to side. "Bella's too…." He thought for a moment, "Nice. She wouldn't do it."

"Whatever, but she did." I reminded him…and myself. I wanted not to believe it, to imagine that it had been just a horrible dream, but not being able to only made the case stronger. Facts were facts, I'd do my best to leave Bella alone from now on.

"I don't know…" he said reluctantly. I put my head down on the desk, wishing for once that I could go into a painful unconsciousness like _she _must have all the times she thought about him.

'**Kay peeps! Heres the next chapter!!! I know it took a while to update…but having no beta for a while made it hard but I would like to thank my temporary beta, ****Bobby Rae ****who is TOTALLY AWESOME!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews too everyone! I expect that many this time too! Is 10-12 too much to ask? Also, I'd like to answer a question that many people had… It was something along the lines of **

"**Is this an Adrien/ Bella story only? Or will the Cullens and Edward come back?"**

**Well not too give too much away but eventually they will…but not just yet! I'm also glad that everyone's starting to like Adrien…**

**He's like my dream guy… sighs except I would hope that he wasn't sports obsessed… (I have a bit of an issue with sports) lol**

**Ne way… **

**Tell me wat you thnk.**

**Xoxoxoo**

**Sohy**


	9. What did I do wrong?

_Previously:_

"_It's not possible." Mike whispered angrily, shaking his head from side to side. "Bella's too…." He thought for a moment, "Nice. She wouldn't do it."_

"_Whatever, but she did." I reminded him…and myself. I wanted not to believe it, to imagine that it had been just a horrible dream, but not being able to only made the case stronger. Facts were facts, I'd do my best to leave Bella alone from now on. _

"_I don't know…" he said reluctantly. I put my head down on the desk, wishing for once that I could go into a painful unconsciousness like she must have all the times she thought about him. _

BPOV

"Ang-elaa!! Hurry up! I need to get to lunch!!!" I tapped my foot impatiently against the black and white tiled floor in the girls bathroom. "I'm hungry!" I complained again.

She let out a high-pitched laugh. "Hungry for Adrien you mean?" Angela smirked.

"Maybe." I giggled. I felt giddy inside, like a version of Alice Cullen when she had taken me shopping. I shook my head away from the memory. but not before it flashed back.

"OOO Bella!! Get this! Edward will looovve it!!" Alice was jumping up and down in Victoria's Secret holding a pastel blue pj set with matching bra and undies.

"I don't know Alice!" I'd said reluctantly, would Edward really like it?

"HE LOOOOVES this color on you!" She insisted. "I can see it."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

This was the last happy memory I'd had with Alice or any of the Cullens before my birthday. I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. My mascara couldn't run, I couldn't let Adrien see that I was crying for a stupid reason.

A bathroom stall slammed, Jessica walked out holding a big bag of makeup. I turned away, now was not the time I wanted to listen to her "threats" that were pretty much meaningless. "You really want to see Adrien now Bella?" She smiled sweetly at me. I redirected my attention to Angela.

"Why wouldn't I?" I questioned half-heartedly. I didn't have time for this. "He's MY boyfriend. Remember?" I loved doing that to her and Lauren. To remind them who Adrien had chosen.

"Act like you don't know. You have nerve." She slammed past me and went through the door, leaving me utterly confused.

"Angela?" Angela shook her head with the same look of confusion.

"Maybe she's just messing with your head."

"I guess." I murmured, trying to decipher the words jumbled in my head. What had I done?

I all but ran into the cafeteria, I walked slowly to the table Adrien was sharing with Mike and Tyler.

"Bye Bella." Angela waved as she went to sit with Ben, I wanted so badly for her to be able to sit with us but Ben and Mike were in a fight and it supposedly wasn't "prudent" for them to sit at the same table. As hard as I had tried to convince her otherwise she had insisted that "she needed to stick by her boyfriend in hard times."

I crept slowly towards the table where the three boys were sitting. I put my hands over Adrien's eyes, knowing that he would adore what I was about to do. "Guess who?" I murmured lovingly in his ear. I felt my hands shoved away as he turned to stare at me, eyes filled with anger and pain.

"You're talking to me Bella?" He sneered.

I bit my lower lip, where had this come from? I thought everything was okay now? A thought suddenly dawned me; he realized that I wasn't good enough for him anymore. No, I couldn't let myself believe it. But I had known that this would happen all along.

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked shakily, recovering from my lapse of thoughts.

""Don't talk to me. It hurts too much."" He phrased putting quotations around the words. I shook my head, what was he talking about?

"What?"

"He's not Edward is he Bella?" Mike added, with the same look of disgust on his face.

"No." I looked directly into Adrien's eyes smiling. "He's a lot better than Edward." His eyes softened and then hardened again, all in a millisecond.

"Whatever Bella, just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you anymore. " My eyes filled with tears. I couldn't hold them back this time, I never wanted to love again…I had tried and I couldn't do it again. My heart had been ripped again and I couldn't take it anymore. There was nothing left, Edward had stolen half and Adrien the other half, and that left me nothing.

"Bye Adrien." I whispered and ran out of the room. I slammed the back of my head on the wall right outside the office. I felt blurred by the tears and the only happiness that I had held in months had slipped out of my fingers like sand. "Adrien.. I love..you. I love you." I cried, screaming out the words.

"Isabella?" The principal had stepped out of his office. I barely registered who it was or what he was saying. I felt as if I was being drowned and the water was creeping over my head like a shadow…taking me down, dragging me into the dark.

"Isabella!" He repeated this time more urgently. I felt myself shivering, shaking even if it was a warmer than usual day in Forks.

"Yes Sir." I managed to squeak without my voice breaking.

"You need to go home now. I can tell you're having a rough day."

I shook my head violently, "No…No..no" I stuttered. I wouldn't leave school. I didn't want people saying things behind my back. I'd rather have it said right to my face. My ruined heart was worse than the cutting feeling in my skin. "I'm fine." I did the best motion to seem fine. I pulled a tissue out of my pocket and wiped my eyes.

"Suit yourself then." Principal Johnson shrugged and charged back towards the little house also known as the office.

I walked swiftly in the other direction to the bathroom. Everyone was giving me pitiful looks as I walked by.

"You weren't good enough were you?" Lauren smiled sadly at me.

"No," I shook my head agreeing with her for once. I wasn't good enough. I slammed the door and let out another sob… another tremor rocked my body.

APOV

I watched as Bella ran out of the cafeteria. Things weren't adding up. Why was she crying when I was the one that was supposedly unloved and hurt? Perhaps it had been the way we had talked to her. But the general look of confusion on her face made no sense. I brushed my hand through my hair. I didn't know what to do. Go back and beg her to accept me? No, that would be the very last thing to do. Just…wait. I'd waited almost 90 years and I could wait for a few more days. Two hours went by, even if it felt as if time couldn't pass. Not without Bella. Then 7th period. The class I shared with Jessica and Lauren. Joy! Only one more hour before I could see Bella. I trudged to class, my head down. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to any of my "admirers".

"I heard." Jessica gushed with sadness. Probably fake sadness. "I'm so sorry Adrien."

"Thanks." I muttered, brushing her off.

"I can't believe she'd send a note like that, I mean I always knew she was mean, but to do that to you…"

My eyes shot up, no one knew about the note. "What?" I asked. Everyone believed that I had broken up with Bella. Some had congratulated me…but some were disgusted. Nothing about a note. Only Mike knew and he had swore he wouldn't say anything.

Jessica covered her mouth with her hand and let out a gasp. I advanced towards her, fire flashing in my eyes. "How. Did. You. Know." I growled, each word a sentence. I had used this look on the punk bullies at my old school. It had put them in place for a while. At least until I left.

Jessica's eyes widened, "I just…" She put her hand on my arm. "Baby, I know you're mad. " She ignored my question. I yanked my hand away as I had with Bella.

"Don't call me that. HOW DID YOU KNOW?" I felt like shaking it out of her. But I had to be careful. With one punch I could kill her. I would be discovered.

"Mike told me." I glared at Mike who glanced at Jessica.

"What the hell Jess? I haven't even talked to you today. Adrien I swear, I didn't tell her." I knew that my "friend" wasn't lying, it was Jessica.

"What did you do?" I roared, I could feel the anger pulsing from me, going in every direction.

Jessica's words came out fast and agitated, I could barely catch what she was saying, "We did it as a joke. We didn't expect you to believe it. And we didn't want to hurt anyone just break you two up." She inched away and I lunged for her, forgetting everything I had known not to do. I punched her in the face, lightly, knowing that it would at least leave a bruise for a few weeks.

"HOW DARE YOU?" she shrieked, holding her cheek in her hands.

"No," I shot back, feeling good now, "How dare you?"

**Guys, as much as I LOVEEE story alerts and author alerts I really need reviews…cuz I get yelled at a lot for writing and I really have to do my best to update and so I expect reviews…So I am serious this time if I don't get AT LEAST 10 REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE. I AM SORRY. For this chapter I would really like to thank Bobby Rae and Angelic Messenger17!!! You girls are the best temporary beta's ever!! I LOVE YALL!!! **

**Ciao,**

**Sophy!**

**P.S. I really hope this chapter was sorta heart wrenching…it was supposed to be…and the song I listened to for this chapter was Stronger By Kayne West and Soljia Boy by Crank That…**


	10. together again

All the characters except for Adrien and Shannon are owned by Stephanie Meyer…a little disappointed by the lack of reviews but this next chapter BETTER get some reviews or I will get majorly sad…this is probably the MOST important chapter in the fanfic so far… 

_Previously:_

"_Mike told me." I glared at Mike who glanced at Jessica._

"_What the hell Jess? I haven't even talked to you today. Adrien I swear, I didn't tell her." I knew that my "friend" wasn't lying, it was Jessica._

"_What did you do?" I roared, I could feel the anger pulsing from me, going in every direction._

Jessica's words came out fast and agitated, I could barely catch what she was saying, "We did it as a joke. We didn't expect you to believe it. And we didn't want to hurt anyone just break you two up." She inched away and I lunged for her, forgetting everything I had known not to do. I punched her in the face, lightly, knowing that it would at least leave a bruise for a few weeks.

"_HOW DARE YOU?" she shrieked, holding her cheek in her hands._

"_No," I shot back, feeling good now, "How dare you?"_

BPOV

I sat in the back of the classroom, with my hood up and covering my swollen eyes. My heart was broken in to a million pieces, yet _again_, and by a vampire no less. Why did it all come crashing down _again_, despite all of my attempts at stabilizing? The bell rang, a horrible, sharp noise interrupting my thoughts. I stood, and trudged to my truck. The loud roaring did not comfort me like it normally did, but shake me to my core, and remind me of the time I was in this truck with the people I loved. People that had loved me. More tears fell, and I couldn't see out the back window because of my clouded eyes. Somehow I didn't care if I ran someone over or not.

I floored it in reverse, and swung out haphazardly. My truck's ancient engine groaned with the effort, and I heard the solid 'thump' and ringing of stone on metal. Adrien. I flung the door open, and stepped out with shaky legs. My knees buckled when I saw Adrien standing _inside_ the back of my truck, looking extremely surprised. I plummeted towards the ground my legs giving way under me.

Cold arms caught me before I made contact, and pulled me tight to his muscular frame. "Thanks, Adrien." I whispered, and he lifted my face up to see his.

"Bella, forgive me, please." He begged. Somehow I thought I should be the one apologizing…for something I couldn't remember…running him over.. right. I had forgotten. We watched each other silently for a few seconds.

"Adrien, dude, where were you? We have a football practice, let's go! Everyone's looking for you." A kid called from across the parking lot; obviously he hadn't seen what had just happened.

"You need to go," I sighed sadly; I could feel my heart drifting away. Away with Adrien…. My one true love. I could feel myself going back into zombie mode.

"Bella, listen…" I didn't want to listen. I didn't want to hear why I wasn't good enough, or pretty enough or blonde enough.

"It's okay Adrien. Really. They're waiting for you, go." I untangled myself from his arms and slammed the truck door shut. I pulled out of the parking lot, at 60mph…as fast as my truck could go.

"Bella!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. I ignored him; it was better for the both of us if I got out of his life for good. He was just like Edward and I had fallen for him…hard. Who was I kidding? Why was I dreaming of one day that he would change me? Those had been lies…lies in my dreams…lies to myself. I wiped my eyes against my sleeve, leaving black mascara marks. I would do my best to seem okay. I had to try harder this time…to make sure Charlie didn't realize what was going on. To not get as many pity looks from my fellow students. I was about to enter hell…a different kind of hell than the one of being part of the living dead. I pulled into the driveway, skidding to a halt a few inches away from Charlie's cop car. _Great. He's Home. _I cleaned myself in the car mirror and stepped out of the car. I was presentable…sort of. I opened the door slowly.

"Hey Bells!" Charlie called from the recliner. He stared up at my face. His eyes widened. "What happened?" He whispered. I didn't think I looked any different from yesterday, though I felt light years awat.

"Ummm.." I bit my lip. "Nothing! I'm fine! Just some…" I paused. "Bad grades."

"Bella." Charlie raised his eyebrows, turning down the volume to watch my expression.

"Seriously." I insisted. "I got an F on my trig test. And I just sort of broke down."

He shook his head. "Bella, don't be so hard on yourself, its okay. You usually do well." I partially relaxed. He had believed my stupid excuse. Had it been Renee I would have to be enduring 20 questions by now. Charlie returned to the game. "Is Adrien coming over today?" I felt my heart give a tug, a twisting wrenching feeling pulled at me. No, I wanted to scream. No! He doesn't love me, he's never coming back, just forget about him like I want to!

"No," I managed to utter.

"Did something happen between you two?" His face turned from concern to anger. "If he did…"

"Dad! You read into things too much!" I laughed weakly. "He had football practice."

He nodded. "Nice to see you finally got a boyfriend that's normal. Edmund didn't even like sports. It was all about music with him."

"It's Edward." I gritted my teeth. "And he liked baseball too dad." I spun on my heel and headed towards the kitchen. Adrien wasn't "normal" and just because he liked sports didn't mean that my dad could like him. Life lesson: all guys are idiotic jerks at some point in time. "We're having pasta tonight. OK?" My voice was still strangled.

"Sure Bella." All of Charlie's attention was on the screen.

I chopped the tomatoes harder than necessary. Hearing the sharp clack with metal against metal calmed me. I thought, what if I did more than chop tomatoes with this knife? I ran my finger along the back edge. No, I shook my head. I had to stay sane for my father. I didn't want to be the girl who died because her second boyfriend broke up with her. I couldn't help but wonder though, what would it be like if I had a normal boyfriend? One that wasn't perfect. One that understood things the way humans could. Not with vampire qualities. One that wasn't practically swimming in money? I slammed the metal against the onions harder, beating it to death. It wouldn't let me think about anything else, it was nice to be able to not hear or think. That was what I wanted right? Not to be able to think. I quickly finished making dinner and took a tray with a glass of red wine and pasta to the coach. I didn't want to be in anyone's presence anymore than I had to. It was too painful…trying to act as if nothing was going on.

"Here." I set the tray down on his lap and walked towards my room.

"You're not eating dinner?" I shook my head.

"Maybe later, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to do some homework." Charlie scrutinized my expression, then leaving me alone.

I climbed the stairs warily, each step becoming heavier to the point where I broke into silent sobs. I _wanted_ Adrien back. Why hadn't I listened to what he had to say? Why hadn't I listened and changed myself to his liking? _Stupid girl. _ I dragged my back into the dark room, the yellow walls seemed uninviting, too childish, and maybe this was one of the reasons he had left. Or the fact that I was always crying, or…it became too excruciatingly awful to think. I opened the trig book going deep into the problems and turned on the heavy metal cd Phil had sent me. The only music I had actually kept.

Breathing each other's lives

_Holding this in mind_

_That if we fall, we all fall_

And we fall alone 

I nodded my head along, we do fall alone. It was true. I mouthed the lyrics from the back of the cd.

The cold insincerity of steel machines Have consumed our euphoria Transforming us into muted dreams Dreaming of the day that

_We attack Attack, attack your fetal servitude We attack Attack, attack, attack with pesticide We attack All the years of propaganda We shall attack_

_Books illustrate what we already know Candles cry towards the sky Racing your flags along polluted coasts Dreaming of the day that…_

"BELLA DOOR!" Charlie yelled over the thundering music. I walked fast down the stairs, tripping on the side of the banister. I let the wood come in contact with my face. I felt it like a slap. But it felt good. Now I had a physical and emotional pain. I wanted to be back safe in my room…where no one could bother me. I opened the door with a heavy heart. I just wanted to lie on my bed and cry...but it looked like that wouldn't be happening. Not with the vampire in the middle of it, tossing a football up and down, up and down, catching it and throwing it back up. He looked up when I shut the door with a soft click.

"Bella," he started.

"GO AWAY, Adrien. Don't feel bad about me. Just go...live your life. Metaphorically speaking, of course." The words rushed out as I tried to keep my tone light and casual, but my voice kept breaking. Damn it. I leaned my head against the door letting more silent tears fall. I prayed that the game was loud enough for Charlie not to hear me.

"Bella, please!" Adrien called again.

"No, I'm sorry." I whispered. I really was sorry. Sorry that I couldn't be the girl he wanted to me. Sorry that I wasn't graceful and flawless. There was silence on the other side. Yes, finally he had left. This was what I wanted, wasn't it?

"Who was it?" Charlie asked from the living room.

"Adrien was dropping my…" I looked to the table near the door. "My book, _Hamlet _off."

"Why didn't he come in?"

"Curfew." I stepped back through the thin wood door. My heart quickened, I let out a scream.

APOV

I sat quietly on Bella's bed…waiting. She would come up eventually. I lowered the music.. System of a Down. I noticed the cd. It wasn't Bella's type of music, not mine either. Hadn't she said she couldn't stand this stuff? The door handle turned and I waited patiently. Bella stepped through the arch, eyes puffy red and black mascara marks. She saw me and screamed. I ran to her side and covered her mouth with my hand. Charlie would come up…

"BELLA?" He rumbled. I lifted my hand off her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah dad. I saw a spider, I got it though." Her eyes were shooting daggers in my direction.

"'Kay. Good night Bella." She didn't bother to respond; Bella just stared at me, finally letting two tears slip down her cheeks.

"Adrien leave." She said coldly, turning away. I could see all the pain I had caused. But I HAD to fight for this. In away I was not only fighting for my love but fighting not to be alone for the next 50years.

"No, I need to explain." I replied stubbornly. Two could play at this game. I wrapped my arm around her waist. Bella yanked it away, I could have held on, refusing to…but I needed to act at least a bit human. The force of the blow would have had any human boy rubbing his arm angrily.

"What? Tell me why I'm not good enough? Or pretty enough? Or smart enough?" Her body shook at the desk. I couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. I pressed my lips firmly to hers. "Pity kiss?" She smiled knowingly, but truly knowing nothing at all.

"No, you're perfect." I pulled the note out of my pocket. It was smudged now, where I had read over it so many times…not wanting to believe, but believing it. How could I have been so stupid? How could I have though that the beautiful angel in front of me had done something like this?

Bella took the note with shaking hands and read over it, holding it. She just stared at it and another tear slid down her cheek. "I didn't write this."

"I know." I responded automatically.

"You believed it." It was a statement, not a question or a thought.

"Yeah." I looked away.

"Why?"

"It made sense," I insisted. "It made sense because Edward was so much better than me. He was perfect and wonderful to you in every way. And I'm not. I was waiting for it. For you to break down and realize who I wasn't."

"Adrien…"

"Let me finish." I put up my hand, silencing her. "I was being a jerk. I didn't think because in my heart well…dead heart that was my biggest fear. That I couldn't fill his shoes and that it would never be enough…"

She ignored my statement."But you're a vampire. You should have known." Bella's gaze was fixed on me; eyes still cold, but melting by the second.

"I know. But you're scent." I hung my head.

"The note." Bella's eyes lit up angrily, fire burning from within. She seemed more upset than I had ever seen her. "I passed that note to Lauren from Marissa…"

BPOV

"I'm sorry." I finally managed. Had I not been so stupid, so arrogant, so…human.

Adrien laughed, "Bella, my Bella. You blame yourself for things that aren't your fault. It was my fault, all you need to do is forgive me."

"Yes." I whispered happily.

"Forever and always?" Adrien smiled, his black hair in a messier disarray than usual. He had thought a lot about this…

"Always," I agreed. I felt us crashing onto the bed, and a sweet bitter kiss across my lips… _forever and always. _I liked the sound of that…"I love you." I was hugging him with all my strength. Even if it _was_ bone crunching.

"I love you too." I curled up to Adrien's chest, not feeling the coldness of his marble chest, his other vampire qualities. Jus that the guy I loved too much wanted me too, to be with me eternity. I felt loved and it felt good. Whole, like I was walking on water, flying to the moon, being on cloud nine….

**Whoah…long chapter…geez…I reedited it so many times its NOT even FUNNY…Ask BiteMeEdward7…I think I drove her a bit nuts and up the wall… (Sorry! But you were so awesome with the advice! You should read her stories they are GREAT!!) **

**Anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW…this IS the most important chapter in the story…at least right now. I LOVE story alerts and author alerts and whatever else there is but I NEED REVIEWS!!! I NEED your opinions…wats good? What's bad? What's rushed? What needs to be changed? Etc…**

**Thanks!**

**Sophy**


	11. 50 years later

50 years later….

We sped through the eerie flashing green, that I could now make out as trees. Everything here seemed so alive, it was just plain strange. I missed Massachusetts already. I let out a deep sigh. Adrien and I were here…once again in Forks, after 50 years. My dead heart was throbbing, all the memories I had learned to bury, all coming back now. One's that I just wanted to be released, never to be seen again. The first decade had been excruciatingly painful. Every moment my thoughts had been filled with, "_Would they have accepted me like this?" "What was happening with my family and friends? Had they died?" _I held my husband's hand tightly. In all this time Adrien had managed to help me forget everything, but now it was back. I tried clearing my mind, thinking of happier times. I knew how much pain and frustration I'd caused him. I had dragged him down with me in my personal hell…he was the only temporary relief. Adrien was and is my drug, without him I would kill myself.I thought of happier times, times that as human had been happy.

_Walking down the aisle in a pale white dress, meeting my fiancée in the front. Taking his hand in mine, taking our vows. Charlie cheering, my friends happy that I was happy. _

Another flash.

_Moving into our new house in Massachusetts, having a view of the beautiful lake. Just the two of us._

And another….

_Watching Adrien be the quarter back and help lead Forks High to an unforgettable victory._

More…

_Being changed into what I truly wanted to be. Not feeling the pain because my personal angel was there by my side, making me think of nothing else._

And now here.

"B, are you sure you can face them?" His voice broke my thoughts, making me cringe. I'd forgotten that _they _were here too. I had to be happy, I wanted Adrien to be happy. So 'd go through with this, just for him. He deserved this. All the suffering I'd caused, maybe I could make it up. I shook my head. I could NEVER make it up. Even if I lived to be 1,000 years old I could never forgive myself for pouring out my true feelings even if it made things better for me.

"Yes," I whispered. "It's going to be okay." As I said the words I was trying to convince myself more than him.

"We don't have to do this now." His hand ran along my cheek softly….dazzling, knowing the effect he had on me, even with me as a vampire.

"Yeah, we do." I disagreed lightly, not wanting to have another argument. The last fight had been about whether I was ready. Adrien was STILL trying to convince me to wait.

"_Adrien STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, letting my voice rip through the empty house. _

"_Bella YOU'RE NOT READY!" He roared. _

"_WHAT DO YOU KNOW? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN THERE! YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME SO WELL, BUT DO YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST?" Adrien's face had crumpled, leaving me feeling awful for having said these thing. He knew what was best, even if I was stubborn enough not to admit it. I could see the deep pain in his eyes, if he could have cried, he would have. I had done it again and again. Letting my anger lash out at the only one who understood. There was no one else to yell at…only Adrien. "I'm sorry." I finally said, my voice scratchy, even from its usual softness. "I didn't mean that." I reached for his arm, but he pulled away._

"_You're right. I don't know you. I was never there to know what you were like. We rushed into this relationship. I won't forgive myself for coming when you were broken, for letting him hurt you so much before. For changing you so quickly. For letting you not live, and making you leave, just to be with me." I had never heard him utter so many words._

"_Stop blaming yourself 'Drien. It's not your fault. Understand that." I held his warm face in my hands, wanting to make him understand. Sometimes he was too much like Edward for his own good, it scared me. Had I only come to love him because he had picked up the pieces? And what would I actually do when I came back into Edward's life? Run into his arms? Betray Adrien?_

Again these questions ran through my mind as they had that day. No, I decided. No, I loved Adrien and Edward didn't want me. "But…." I held my hand up interrupting him.

"Eventually, I will have to face them. And anyways," I shrugged. "I want to be friends with Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie." I left out one of the family. Even 50 years hadn't changed the bitter feeling inside me. "They were my family too. And I'd like another shopping partner." I could tell that Adrien was finally agreeing with me. I'd dragged him on all these trips, the Cullens had been right, there was nothing else to do when you had twenty-four hours a day to do anything.

"Fine." Adrien flipped open his new cell phone… the nokia 34684; touch pad, thought sensitive, the works.

"Wait." I grabbed his arm, causing him to swerve past another car. "Oops." I giggled, noticing the patch of dirt on the windshield. "Anyway," I blew it off. "Don't tell them I'm here. Just, I want to surprise them."

_More like not give Edward a chance to run away when I CALMLY gave him the cold shoulder. Or more than that. Maybe make him feel like crap. _

"No problem." I listened quietly as the phone rang. _Block. Block. Block._ I told myself. _Make me invisible, a dark shadow. As I had so many times before. _"Hello? Carlisle?" I listened to Adrien's smooth voice on the line. "It's Adrien."

Carlisle: "Oh Adrien, how are you? Are you and your wife coming up to visit?

Adrien: "Good, and yourself? We're actually going to unpack and then come, is that okay?"

Carlisle: "Why not come down now? Edward's anxious to see you and the rest of the family is really excited. Alice and Rosalie are itching for a new shopping partner. Hopefully she likes to shop?

I could see Adrien's wide smile. We'd been alone to long. I could see it in his eyes everyday, how he wanted to be around others. Sometimes I KNEW I wasn't enough.

Adrien: "She loves shopping. I can ask her now, she might want to unpack first. Hold on."

I nodded at him. However, being referred to as "she" was about to stop. This was going to be interesting.

Adrien: "Yes, she agrees. See you soon."

I laughed, "This is going to be SOO much fun." I flipped my chocolate-blonde streaked hair.

"Bells," Adrien's eyes turned serious. "Relax and don't get too upset. Just ignore him, okay?" _Do this for him. _I told myself again.

"Sure Adrien. He's the one that left me. I can ignore him, he's dead to me." He raised his eyebrows. "you know what I mean." I slapped his arm.

We pulled into the long gravel driveway. In all these years nothing had changed. I clutched my stomach, remembering everything that had happened…My eighteenth birthday in particular.

"B- um…honey, are you okay?" Adrien pulled over, waiting for me to respond.

I let out a small, but painful nod. "Block your thoughts." I choked out. "Please."

"I KNOW." Adrien started the car again, pulling up right behind a new shiny Volvo. This one was black and a six seater. I could just guess who's car it was. I clenched the door handle. I stepped out of the car hurriedly, not giving Adrien a chance to open the door for me. I had expected a welcoming committee, but nothing, I wanted it this way. It would be easier. He knocked on the door, barely making a patter on the oak.

"Adrien!" Carlisle smiled, hugging his "son". I hid behind him, waiting to see his reaction. "Esme darling come to meet Adrien and his wife!" He called. His eyes darted to me and widened.

I let out a tiny laugh. "Shh.." I winked and held out my hand. "Nice to meet you." Carlisle seemed to have been lost for words.

"Adrien, so nice to meet you." Esme pulled him into a motherly hug. Same old, same old. I thought.

"Nice to meet you to." Adrien mouthed against her cotton shirt. "This is my wife." Her arms dropped as she stared at me blankly.

"BE-!" I cut her off again.

"Nice to meet you. Please don't say anything." I muttered, my voice not audible to the people in the other room.

"Umm," They both seemed flustered. "Come meet the family?" I heard the Octocube blaring from the other room. **(an xbox from 50 years from now.) **Adrien took my hand, squeezing it lightly. "This is Emmett and Jasper." The two boys looked up from the game they were playing. I took in a deep breath. Exactly the same from all those years ago. What had I expected? Middle-aged boys? I covered up a dry sob by letting out a cough. _Stay strong. Stay strong. Stay strong. _

"Adrien dude!" Emmett boomed, waving to Adrien. "We've heard so much about you! I'm Emmett!" I let out a tiny smile, same Emmett too.

"Hey!" My husband grinned what I called his "jock" grin.

"Jasper." Jasper nodded in our direction, returning his attention to the game.

"And this must be your wife." I wiped my hair away from my face, taking away the curtain of hair. His jaw dropped and Jasper looked up at the sudden change of emotion. I felt myself crushed against Emmett's chest. "I don't…believe it!" He stuttered.

"Oh my god." Jasper hugged me lightly, pulling away. "I just…how?"

"ADRIEN!" Alice shrieked, running down the steps. It was just like Alice to treat everyone as family. "I'm Alice!" She was jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Uh, nice to meet you?"

"Don't worry Bro, Alice is just a bit strange, but she's good at heart." I snickered and he eyes averted to me.

"I…" I laughed loudly, this WAS hilarious. I bet they thought they'd never see me again. Well they were WRONG.

"Nice to see you again Alice." I looked down. She probably hated me.

"How? I should have seen…" Her eyes turned three shades lighter. Her arms wrapped around me. "My best friend's back. I don't care how…"

"I block." I stated. They all nodded in comprehension.

"That explains the dark shadow that was in your place."

"Is Rosalie here?" I questioned, trying to sound eager. She seemed to read right through my words. The question was more. "Is Edward here?"

"Yeah, and so is…Edward." I let out my brightest smile.

"I can't wait!" Esme and Carlisle had reentered the room.

"Edward! Nicole! Rosalie! Come down!" Esme's smile darkened. She turned to us. "They decided to wait upstairs, since you two came late."

"Sorry." I apologized. "We had trouble finding the house." I directed my attention towards the stairs. I looked at Rose calmly. "Hey Rosalie"

Rosalie entered the room, her eyes blazing. "She's back. Great." I rolled my eyes. Nothing EVER changed.

I looked at Edward. He came down the steps holding a _human_ girl in his arms. Adrien's arm tightened around my waist. How DARE he, go back and get a human? Ruin her life too? Anger boiled within me, I felt waves of calm wash over me. "Thanks Jasper." I said gratefully. He nodded, sitting on the coach. Edward placed the girl lightly on the coach, as he had with me all that time ago.

"Adrien." The boyish grin I used to love played across his features. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah definitely." It was like watching two brothers be reunited. I wanted to smile, rejoice for my husband. But somehow I couldn't. I wanted nothing to do with this…this devil standing before me and Adrien and him were like best friends again.

"This is your wife…" His voice trailed off as he stared at me bewittled. His eyes darkened. Different features played in his eyes. Pain, sadness, confusion. There was no reason for the pain and confusion to be there. Maybe he just felt bad. "Bella Swan?" He uttered.

"Bella McKaye." I corrected, answering with a tight smile. "But yes my maiden name is Swan." Take that Edward Cullen. That's what you get for ruining me. The tension between us grew as we stared each other down.

Esme cleared her throat. " Maybe we should sit down?"

"Sure." I said sweetly, sitting next to Adrien, the farthest away from Edward possible. Just his scent made me want to throw up.

"So um Bella…Adrien." Carlisle didn't seem to know where to start.

"It's nice to see you again." Jasper put in. I glared at the girl, _Nicole. _I knew what everyone thought. That I was jealous. It wasn't jealously, just anger, and pity for the girl who probably loved him as much as I had. There was a long silence. I stared at the blank tv.

"What they mean is what happened to you after…we uh left." Emmett let out.

"Nice way to start a conversation Em." Edward muttered, his arm wrapped around _Nicole._ "She probably doesn't want to talk about that."

"Oh, I really don't mind, we can't get reacquainted if the blanks aren't filled in can we?" I responded, trying to keep the acid in my tone out of it. Adrien cast me a glance. I could read his eyes. _Relax. Don't get angry._

"So what did happen after we left Bella?" Alice asked, putting her arm around my shoulder protectively.

"I uh…" I paused. Where to begin? "Well…where would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning dear." Esme said kindly, I owed her so much, all the times she had cared about me.

"Well, after you all left," I cleared my throat, all eyes were on me. "I got lost in the forest outside my house. I was later found by Sam Uley. He found me barely conscious and brought me home." I enveloped myself in the painful memory. "For a few days after that I was sick. The flu, if I remember correctly." I paused, remembering the faraway conversations in my mind. The people in front of me, me not understanding. "I stopped talking, and Charlie had my mom come from Florida to take me home." I screwed my eyes shut, fighting the thoughts. "I fought, throwing my clothes everywhere, refusing to go. Everything was always faraway, and I stopped caring." I hung my head. I heard Edward's sharp intake of breath. "For months afterward I lost everything. Everyone that cared gave up." I looked into Adrien's eyes. "But then Adrien came into my life." My husband shifted position. " He helped me get better, he was the only one who understood. He helped me get through everything. He fixed me when I thought I was unreparable. And then we got married and moved to Massachusetts." I told a short version. Not wanting them to become guilty. I heard the birds outside chirping, no one had moved. The silence was maddening. I turned my attention to Nicole and Edward. "Glad to see you found a new "infatuation" Edward." I shook my head in disgust. "Are you going to hurt her too?" Silence. His eyes shone with anger.

Rosalie stood up, her body reflecting rage. "How dare you? After what you did?"

"What are you talking about?" I snarled, my fury uncontainable.

"You tell OUR brother that you HATE him and that you want a NORMAL life and then when he FINALLY finds happiness you ruin it?" Her frustration was peeling off.

"Rose, now isn't the time." Edward muttered.

"EXCUSE ME? WHERE THE HELL DID YOU HEAR THAT?" I practically screamed. I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Calm. Calm. Calm. Relax. _

"That's what you did didn't you? Don't lie." Alice said quietly all her cheerfulness gone.

"Where did you hear that?" My voice came out in monotone. I knew who had said it, who had lied. "You are such a coward." I let out a sickly laugh. "You lied to them because you were too afraid that they'd throw you out? God Edward. I knew you were stupid but I didn't know you were a liar too."

"Shut up Bella." Edward growled in my face.

"Your telling _me _to shut up? You LIED to them and your telling me to shut up?"

"Would one of you mind telling us what your talking about?" Jasper's serene mask was breaking. Adrien glanced at my face and then at Edwards. I could tell that he wanted to keep the peace. But that wasn't going to happen.

I lowered my voice. "What did _Edward" _I spoke his name as if it was a curse. "Tell you?"

"Exactly what happened." Rosalie's eyes narrowed. "That you chose to leave him because you thought he wasn't good enough anymore. That you were tired of hanging with the "vamps" and that you wanted us to leave you alone."

"Are you crazy?" I shook my head from side to side. "Do you even KNOW how broken I was after you all left? Do you KNOW what he told me to make me leave?" No response. I filled in the blank. "He said I was an INFATUATION and that things had gotten too much out of hand. He said that he DIDN'T love me." I could still remember the exact words from that day. I just didn't want to remember them.

"Is it true Edward?" Carlisle rose from his position. The stupid coward didn't respond.

"I'm sorry," I stood up, wiping my dry eyes. "I thought I could deal with this calmly but all I've done is cause problems. I'm just going to go home. I'm sorry I've imposed." Adrien stood up. I pushed him back down. "Stay Adrien. Have some fun. You need some guy time." I tried to find some sort of good thing in this happening. I couldn't even smile. The phrase I'd always heard seemed to be swatted away, _Just smile and there's nothing you can't overcome. _Not in this case at least.

"B,"

"Stay," I insisted. "I'm just gonna go do some shopping or something."

"I'll come with you next time Bella." Alice smiled.

"Sure," I sighed heavily, opening the door.

"See you soon Bella." I heard Emmett call. _Stay together. _I told myself. _At least until I get home. _

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I didn't mean to skip forward 50 years…I was torn between waiting longer and having them date and stuff and this…but that point in the story seemed perfect to skip…but there will be flashbacks throughout the story, so it will fill in the blanks…. This was 6 pages long…and I wrote it all in 1 DAY…geez…but thank you to BiteMeEdward7 and also to all of you who reviewed… **

**I PRACTICALLY HAD A HEARTATTACK WHEN I SAY HOW MANY REVIEWS I GOT FOR THIS CHAPTER!! **

**LOL…REVIEW…**

**CIAO,**

**SOPHY.**

**Heres an excerpt from the next chapter.**

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You just have a tendency of stretching the truth and putting people against me."


	12. Kirsten

_Previously:_

"I'm sorry," I stood up, wiping my dry eyes. "I thought I could deal with this calmly but all I've done is cause problems. I'm just going to go home. I'm sorry I've imposed." Adrien stood up. I pushed him back down. "Stay Adrien. Have some fun. You need some guy time." I tried to find some sort of good thing in this happening. I couldn't even smile. The phrase I'd always heard seemed to be swatted away, Just smile and there's nothing you can't overcome. Not in this case at least.

"_B,"_

"_Stay," I insisted. "I'm just gonna go do some shopping or something."_

"_I'll come with you next time Bella." Alice smiled._

"_Sure," I sighed heavily, opening the door._

"_See you soon Bella." I heard Emmett call. Stay together. I told myself. At least until I get home._

I wandered aimlessly, letting the cries of anger rip through my throat. I couldn't believe that after all these years HE had been lying. That he had said it was MY fault. I couldn't believe it. But why? Why did he do it? And now he was onto another human girl, who he would hurt just as much as he had hurt me. I would warn her…tell her before he could ruin her life like he had ruined mine. Even if it was the last thing I ever did…The poor girl, she reminded me of myself as a human. Vulnerable…weak…. uncomprehending. He probably told her that SHE was his true love and all that crap. I let out another sob. I wanted my husband here with me. He always knew what to do when I was feeling this way.

Maybe some shopping…maybe a good book. Going "home" wasn't really a choice now. My real home was in Massachusetts. This wasn't home. Even if it had been, so many years before. I walked, keeping my eyes on the ground, not paying attention to what was going on around me.

"Excuse me?" I looked up, startled, to see who had spoken. A sixteen year old girl stood in front of me. "What are you doing in my yard?" I noticed my surroundings and everything came flooding back.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I didn't know…" I stared at the back of the house. This was _my _house.

"Oh, it's okay" She said brightly. "Are you new here?" The girl seemed nice enough. Maybe I could make a friend while I was here. There was no way I would be hanging out with the Cullens.

"Yeah." I nodded, returning her smile. "I'm Bella McKaye." I brushed my messy hair out of the way.

"Oh," the girl sighed looking at my face. This was nothing new either. "I'm…Kristen Lories."

"Nice to meet you." I choked. Kristen probably I thought I was some freak or something. I didn't exactly look properly dressed, no matter how beautiful I could be.

"Um…would you like to…come inside?"

"Sure. I guess. If it's okay with your parents." I bit my bottom lip. I wasn't really in the chatty mood…but oh well.

"My parents are out of town right now, I'm staying with my sister, Nicole." My eyes narrowed, could it be the same Nicole? "You sort of look like her, now that I think of it." The girl blushed. "But you're a prettier version and you look more like a Cullen than she would. Even if she's close to becoming one." I coughed, as she led me towards the back door. Why was it always MY luck?

"Oh, you know the Cullens?" I murmured distractedly. Not much had changed since I'd last been here. Sure the furniture had been changed and the cabinets were freshly painted…but I could see the images of Charlie's house reflecting upon it.

"Of course." She said in a surprised tone. "Everyone knows the Cullens." She snarled the name. "The elusive, perfect Cullens. How do you know them? I thought you were new?"

"You could say they're sort of relatives." I gulped. This was the story wasn't it? "

When my boyfriend Adrien and I were living in Alaska we met them…he's actually pretty good friends with E-Edward." I managed to say the name, without breaking apart. NOW we were getting somewhere.

"I feel bad for you." I slipped into a chair, as Kirsten spoke. I stayed silent. "Not that there's anything wrong with them…but since Nicole started going out with Edward she's never at home. It's like she lives over there, instead of here. Every single day." She let out a sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Well, I guess…" I didn't know what to say. Adrien would laugh if he knew. I ALWAYS had something to say. "She…loves him."

"Psh." She rolled her eyes again. "You can't know "love" right when you first meet someone and have never had another boyfriend. I mean, it's pretty pathetic, she clings to him like a leech and he never let's her do anything. Something's always too "dangerous"."

I nodded my head in agreement. Where had I hear _that_ before? Oh right…this was MY life she was talking about…or had been. "Anyway, Bella. Enough about my stupid sister. Where are you from?"

"Well…where to start?" I drummed my fingers on the mahogany table.

"Start at the beginning. You said something about Alaska too." Kirsten reminded me. God, this girl WAS smart. She would make a good friend. And even her scent didn't bother me.

"Okay, so…when I was 12 I was adopted by this lady who had a son. My parents had died in a car crash when I was 10 so I stayed in an orphanage for two years." A sharp intake of breath, across the table. " But then Caterina McKaye adopted me. She had a son, Adrien. She was the sweetest "mother" you could ask for." My eyes turned dreamy, thinking about it. Even if it WAS an act. "After a couple of years Adrien and I were really close. And Mom went on a business trip. I had a feeling deep down that we would never see her again. But I was only 15. It was stupid. I was just overreacting. I'd never done well being alone." At least that much was true. "So when she was mugged on the street…well that was it. Someone hit her over the head with a bat and she lost too much blood…" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. I couldn't cry but at least this was a good effect.

"Oh my god." Kirsten ran around the table and hugged me. This girl, who barely knew me…she was comforting me, it was so innocent and nice.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat. "We moved to Massachusetts and Adrien and I fell in love. And we were there until now."

"Wow..That's a little strange isn't it? That you're like dating your brother? Sorta like the Cullens too." God. COULD SHE STOP COMPARING US TO THE CULLENS? Kirsten didn't know any better, I reminded myself.

I shrugged indifferently, "We're not related by blood, and the papers are all gone so, technically we're not related anymore. And that's about it."

"Huh, wow…I'm sorry Bella, really. I wouldn't have asked if I'd known…"

"It's okay!" I relaxed. "You didn't know and anyway its good to talk about it once and a while. Adrien hates talking about it…I guess its because it was his REAL mom , it hit him a lot harder than it hit me..but I still was heart broken." I stared around the room, letting Kirsten think about this.

"So you're seventeen?" Her eyes saddened.

"Yes." I nodded again. Why did it actually matter?

"You'll probably want to hang around with my sister then…I'm sorry I bothered you."

I let out a tinkling laugh. "Kirsten, chill. You're my friend, just because you might be a year or so younger, I don't really care." She giggled in relief. I looked out the window. The sky was darker. _Damn. _I'd been here a while. Adrien would kill me.

"Oh my gosh. I have to go. I was supposed to be home like…" I looked at the watch. It was 9 o'clock. "Three hours ago. But I'll see you at school 'Kay?" I stood up, holding my purse. I hugged Kirsten quickly and opened the door.

"Okay, bye Bella." I stepped out the door. "Wait." She called. I turned back. "Give me your cell number, maybe we can hang out some time?"

"Definitely." I called, telling her the numbers clearly. I snapped my cell shut. It was white diamond encrusted. "BYE!!" I yelled over my shoulder, jogging slowly until I was out of sight. I went full speed now, ending up at the house. All the lights were on and I could hear voices.

"God Damnit where is she?"

"Adrien stay calm please. You're not helping." Carlisle said calmly. I waited for a second, before entering.

"IF YOU HADN'T LIED THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Alice screamed, at I was guessing was Edward.

"It's okay. I'm here." I muttered, opening the door.

"Bella." Adrien crushed me against his chest, enveloping me in a kiss. I pulled away. "What's wrong. Why are _they _here?" I sneered in Edward's direction.

"We were worried about you Bella." Esme said quietly.

"Where were you anyway?" Emmett demanded. Everyone stared at me, all this ganging up on me had to STOP.

"Why do you even care? I'm home okay, so now that you're done worrying you can leave." I ran up the long stairway and slammed the door shut. That had been rude. That had been unacceptable. But what was I supposed to say? "Thanks for caring now that I'm back in your lives?" Yeah right. I turned on my imind. (Can control songs and stuff with brain waves.) I played something old, something loud.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_Feeling so faithless lost under the surface_

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes 

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_[Chorus_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

_Holding too tightly afraid to lose control_

_Cause everything that you thought I would be_

_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_[Chorus_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_And I know_

_I may end up failing too_

_But I know_

_You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_[Chorus_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_Become so tired so much more aware_

_I'm becoming this all I want to do_

_Is be more like me and be less like you_

_[Chorus_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

I ignored the murmuring of voices downstairs, and the slamming of car doors. I wanted to be alone. That was it.

"Bella talk to me." The music cut off. Adrien was kneeling by the side of our bed, anger and determination in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk." I said stubbornly.

"WE ARE GOING TO TALK NOW."I'd only ever heard this voice once, once while we had been in Massachusetts and this guy had come up and put his hand under my shirt. (Not a happy memory) I turned the music off slowly.

"What?" I looked down.

Words burst from his mouth, "Why won't you let them back in? Why won't you let them care? Why won't you let ME in? Why won't you tell me what's going on?"

"Do you really want to know?" I questioned, my eyes flat.

"Yes."

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY?"I screamed. "I AM PISSED OFF BECAUSE HE LIED. I AM PISSED OFF BECAUSE NONE OF THEM BOTHERED TO CARE WHETHER I DIED OR NOT. IF IT WAS BY SUICIDE OR NATURAL CAUSES." I let out a shallow breath. "IF YOU HADN'T BEEN THERE THAT DAY I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF. I WAS EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT THAT DAY WHEN YOU CAME FOR DINNER. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"I shook his shoulders violently. "AND IT WOULD BE ALL BECAUSE OF THEM. AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT HE LIED, DO YOU THINK I CAN ACCEPT THAT? NO MATTER THE REASON, I WILL NOT LET THEM COME BACK INTO MY LIFE." I crossed my arms, turning away.

"Bella, honey, relax. Please. I understand now okay?" Adrien smoothed my hair and held me close. "We'll move again, if that will make you happy.

"No." I retorted. "It's not fair to you. I want you to be friends with them. I'm sick of seeing you alone. You can have some boy time, even if its with the guy I hate most on this earth. I will make other friends. I already have." He raise his eyebrows. "But please tell them that no matter how long or how hard they try I will NOT accept them back in my life. Even if it is all EDWARD's fault. Okay?"

**What did y'all think? That was like super duper long!! God…6 pages and 2:30hours straight. I hope you guys liked this chapter!!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW…you guys know I love you…and REVIEWS…**

**P.s. I WAS LIKE JUMPING UP AND DOWN FROM ALL THE REVIEWS LAST TIME!!!**


	13. Talking

I skid into the parking lot as I shook my head to the loud music thumping in my ear drums.

"BELLA PUT IT LOWER!" Adrien yelled. I growled and pressed the off switch. So it was loud…I needed time to think of what I was going to say to Miss Nicole. I took the spot right out from under the nose of a Shiny Silver Volvo. Take that Edward! I laughed to myself as my husband shook his head.

"Sorry!" I said quietly kissing him on the cheek. "I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Obviously," he sniffed, stepping out of the car and slipping on a pair of Marc Jacobs sunglasses since it was SOOO sunny out. I noticed Kirsten standing in the far end of the parking lot starring at us, dumbfounded. We tended to have that affect on people.

"HEY KIRSTEN!" I screamed over the loud voices of students. Everyone froze, turning to stare at us. Oops. I guess it was a…nice way to make an entrance. Adrien wrapped his arm around my waist as we drifted towards Kirsten. I ran to hug her, leaving 'Drien's arm empty.

"Hi Bella!" She returned my hug awkwardly.

"Um," I bit my lip (it was still a habit from when I was human) "This is my boyfriend, Adrien. Adrien this is Kirsten, the friend I was with yesterday." Kirsten blushed, a shiny shade of red as Adrien took her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Adrien murmured, looking over his shoulder. Emmett stood there with Rosalie, looking the car. "I uh, I need to go. But nice meeting you. Bye." He waved at us while walking over to the Jeep.

"So Bella, do you need help finding the office?"

"Actually," I apologized. "I'm waiting for Nicole and Edward to arrive." I gulped as her eyes narrowed.

"Okay." She sighed, turning away.

"But I'll see you at lunch right? I'm not friends with her or anything." I knew how much Kirsten hated her sister.

"Ya! Sure!" Her face lit up. Well, at least I hadn't ruined things yet.

"Bye!" I air kissed her, and bounced back to the car. I wouldn't be caught dead with any of the Cullens. EVER. Except for the next few moments. Finally, _they _were here. It'd taken long enough. I walked briskly over to meet the "couple". I couldn't be wasting MY time with a stupid girl and her more than STUPID, IGNORANT, IDIOTIC boyfriend.

"Nicole, may I speak to you?" I asked kindly, tapping her on the shoulder and trying to keep my fierce angry emotions out of this.

"No." Edward responded acidly, glaring at me.

"I just wanted to apologize." I said. "She can talk you know." Another problem with Edward… he insisted on being macho man, not letting anyone talk. Even after all these years. The girl finally spoke. Her voice was surprisingly similar to how mine had been as human.. Now that I thought about it her hair and eyes were close to mine too. No wonder Edward had chosen her...but why?

"Edward let me talk to her."

Edward let out a small sigh. "Don't listen to what she says please Sweetie."

My eyes narrowed. "EXCUSE ME?"

"Nothing," he shrugged. "You just have a tendency of stretching the truth and putting people against me."

In a moment I was inches away from his face. "You know that every word I said was true. Don't try lying because it won't work." I grabbed Nicole's hand, dragging her towards my car.

"Where are you taking her?" Edward roared over the voices of students.

"Just to the car!" I called, slamming the door of the passenger seat shut as I climbed in. "I'm sorry." I finally said, looking into the eyes of the girl.

"Sorry for what?" She asked, surprised. "I would have been a total bitch too if my ex-boyfriend had lied."

"It's just…" I knew I could never find the right words to explain. "When he left…I broke apart. I wanted to commit suicide because I loved him so much. Edward pretty much ruined my life." I took a deep breath. "I had someone to make it better but you don't. And I don't want the same thing happening to you that happened to me." I needed Nicole to understand…to accept what I was saying.

"He won't leave me." She murmured stubbornly, "He'll change me."

"No." I shook my head sadly. "He won't. He ran away because he "didn't want to take away my life". Do you think he'll hesitate to say the same words?" I knew these words were causing her pain…they were causing ME pain. And they were more than harsh.

"But he loves me." Nicole whispered.

I nodded my head in agreement. "He probably does. I can tell. But one day he might leave you…because he loves you too much to hurt you." Something in my mind clicked. He'd left…because he loved me….he'd left because he cared. But that didn't erase the pain and suffering he'd left behind. That didn't erase the cold and lonely nights. That didn't erase anything. I now understood…but did it change anything? No. I would continue staying out of the way of the "Elusive Cullens" for as long as I lived.

Nicole nodded, "Okay then." She reached for the door handle, but I pulled her back.

"And.." I took a deep breath, "Try not to ignore everyone else. They're not your only life. Don't forget you have a sister. She misses you you know." I let go of her wrist. Her eyes widened.

"How did you…I mean.."

I let out a tiny laugh. "We met yesterday. She's my only friend here." I looked down and out the window. "But…don't let the same thing that happened to me happen to you." My voice turned urgent, and whispery. "Please."

**Did ya'll love it? Do you love me? Love me if you review and want more!!**


	14. School

_Previously:_

"_And.." I took a deep breath, "Try not to ignore everyone else. They're not your only life. Don't forget you have a sister. She misses you you know." I let go of her wrist. Her eyes widened._

"_How did you…I mean.."_

I let out a tiny laugh. "We met yesterday. She's my only friend here." I looked down and out the window. "But…don't let the same thing that happened to me happen to you." My voice turned urgent, and whispery. "Please."

I knew I was begging. I knew that I sounded like a freaky beautiful vampire. But what could I do to make her understand? To make her realize that this was the biggest mistake of her life?"

"Okay." She whispered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Really…don't get me wrong Nicole." I said quickly, my words coming out jumbled. "I don't hate you…I just want nothing to do with the Cullens. Okay?" I smiled, giving her a slight hug.

She nodded, and stepped out of the car. Edward was by her side in a second, his face scrunched up in frustration.

"Stupid smart vampire." He muttered angrily.

"What's that?" I put my hand to my ear. "Is that poor little Eddie not being able to understand what I told your girlfriend?" I smirked, tilting my head to the side. His arm was wrapped around Nicole's shoulder while she was shivering. "It's called getting a sound proof car so that NOSY vampires can't hear my conversations. Aro made it himself." I said proudly, patting the hood.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes and steered Nicole away.

"Bye!" I smiled sweetly and turned around. I rubbed my eyes, trying not to smear the mascara. Speaking to Nicole had taken a lot of courage and concentration. I had finally spilled my feelings to someone that wasn't my husband. I didn't love Edward. I knew who I loved…who I would stay with forever..eternity. But speaking of it had brought back the past heart throb. I dropped my head, ignoring all the staring students, as I marched past them.

"Bella! BELLA! WAIT!" Adrien yelled through the crowd. I slowed my pace, going at a snails pace. "Finally!" He shook his head in annoyance, his inky black hair waving in the wind and all over the place.

"Here, let me fix it." I stood on the tips on my toes and brushed away the strands that had gone astray. "There." I smiled, looking into his deep eyes.

"Thank you mother." Adrien laughed, kissing me on the cheek and lifting me inches above the ground.

"Crap she's taken." I heard someone mutter, Adrien spun me around, going in the direction of the voice.

"To the person that just said that I want everyone to know that Bella is taken and shall remain taken. IF any of you try to hurt her or anything I will not refrain from killing you."

"Adrien." I murmured, looking away. "There's no need…"

"There IS a need okay Bella? I don't want any of them to take you away from me."

"NICE ADRIEN!" A voice hollered from down the hall. I looked up and stared into the eyes of Emmett Cullen. "Dude. Nice way to show your territory!" He slammed his fist into Adrien's. I slipped away from the two of them and kept walking towards the office. There was no way that I would talk to them.

"Bella! Come on! Wait!" Rosalie screamed as I sped up, walking briskly down the hall. "How long are you going to do this?" She'd finally caught up. I faced her burning, blazing eyes.

"Do what?" I asked innocently, my eyes widening.

"You know what." She snarled. "DO YOU KNOW how much you're hurting everyone. Esme never smiles. Alice doesn't laugh. Emmett doesn't play his stupid old video games. You've broken everyone's heart. What do you have to say to that?" Some teenage boy sent her a wink and she flipped her hair.

My eyes narrowed. "Let me make something clear to you Rosalie Cullen." My face was inches from hers. "I DON'T CARE. You can do what you damn well please. Because it doesn't matter to me. I don't care if Alice never goes shopping again. I don't care if Edward jumps off a cliff. I just want you to leave me ALONE. GOT IT?"

"FINE!" She pivoted on her heel and stalked off in the other direction. I let out a small sigh. At least she'd get the message across.

**I know I was supposed to have the lunch scene in here…but I had to cut it off a bit…so umm..it'll be in the next chapter! Sorry!**

**Please review and tell me what you think…**

**Xooxox**

**Sophia**

**P.S. I expect at LEAST 17 reviews…**


	15. Fight

I entered the warm office. Barely anything had changed, maybe just he potted plants. "Hi! I'm Bella McKaye..I'm here to pick up my schedule." I smiled brightly at the secretary. I sniffed the air. Musty, old textbooks with a mix of febreeze.

"Oh, hello Dear." She said cheerily. "Welcome to Forks. How do you like it so far?" Mrs. Dweeler asked as she typed quickly on her computer.

"Well…it's very…green." I managed. Did she want to know my true answer? Of course not. I couldn't say "I hate it here because my past is back to haunt me and I miss Massachusetts."

"Yes." She smirked. "I'm sorry about that. Um..before you get to class you need to fill out these papers. We never received them." I frowned. We had sent those papers in. Adrien was supposed to fill them out and put them in the mail. Obviously he hadn't done so. But at least it would waste some time. The lady handed me a stack of papers. "And could you do your brother's too?"

"Uh..sure." She handed over another stack. _This _was going to take all morning. At least until lunch, that way I could miss everything.

_Name_:, that was easy enough. _Date of Birth_. The whole morning went by quickly as I wrote everything down at a slow human speed. As the final bell rang, signaling lunch time, I stood up and stretched, and took the papers to the desk. "I think I filled everything out." I bit down hard on my lip. I felt really shy all of a sudden. As if all my strong and bouncy willpower had left me.

"Oh, okay dear. That was quite fast." My eyes widened, _fast?_ I was pretty much sleeping while I'd been filling out the form.

"Well, I had filled it out before." I responded sweetly, turning towards the door.

"Yes…well.." The secretary shook her head. "I'm sorry about the inconvenience. But you may go to lunch now." She said stiffly. I hadn't _meant _to offend her. But in a way she had helped me…helped me get away from those awful Cullens. I sighed, exiting the room while all eyes were on me.

I walked swiftly towards the cafeteria doors, until I realized, I wasn't supposed to know where the cafeteria was. I turned around and looked at a kid that looked vaguely familiar from somewhere. I really couldn't put my finger on it.

"Excuse me." I tried playing a dumb brunette. "I really don't know where the cafeteria is. Can you help me?"

"Oh…uh… sure…" I guessed that he was Senior, by the looks of it. The football he was carrying was probably his "man accessory". "I'm Mark." He finally said, gazing into my eyes.

"Bella." I smiled, I had to be careful not to be TOO nice, or else Mark would be dead in less than 10 seconds flat.

"So you're new here?" I felt the urge to roll my eyes but refrained. I needed to build an army…of friends.

"Yeah." I chattered chirply. "I'm from Massachusetts. I moved with my boyfriend, Adrien. Do you know him?" His face fell but he smiled slightly.

"You mean the jock who hangs out with Emmett Cullen and is really full of himself?" I let out a twinkling laugh, and my hair fell around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess you could describe him as that."

"Well…I didn't..mean.. I'm sorry." The words came out of his mouth jumbled, as he blushed bright red.

"It's okay." I patted him on the shoulder. "I agree with you. But he's sweet." I glanced at the green doors with peeling paint. It was as if time had frozen when I wasn't here. Nothing had changed. It was as if time had stopped and after I'd left. I gasped and stood immobile.

"Umm..I'll see you around then?" The boy's eyes were wide with concern.

"Yeah." I quickly snapped out of it. "And thanks for your help!" I followed him into the lunch room. The tables obviously had changed. They were now this ugly shade of prison orange.

"BELLA! OVER HERE!" Emmett yelled across the room as everyone quieted down. His voice echoed throughout the cafeteria. I smirked, trying to keep myself from laughing as I quickly scanned the area. Kirsten was sitting at a table with the kids I was just talking to. I smiled in her direction and waved. I quickly grabbed my tray.

"Hey! Mind if I sit with you guys today?" I asked, not waiting for an answer, just sliding into an empty seat.

"No...I don't mind..." She said, smiling, "But your boyfriend, and the Cullens, might." I smiled a tiny smile, laughing to myself.

"Yes, I imagine they would. But who care what they think?" I said, and her face twisted in confusion. I heard a low growl from across the room. I hadn't MEANT to hurt Adrien…just the Cullens.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" She asked, but I could tell she was thinking, _I'm glad she's not like Nicole._

"Oh, I'm just trying to branch out. First day and all." I said, feeling the eyes burning into my back.

"I guess that makes sense." Kirsten muttered, and began to talk about some book that had come out. I nodded, and agreed with everything she said, avoiding looking anywhere but in front of me.

"Bella. Bella." Kristen said, pulling me back down to earth.

"hmm?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"I said, if you want to go sit with them, you can."

"No! Kristen. No. I DO NOT want to have ANYTHING to do with EDWARD CULLEN. Or ANY of the Cullens, for that matter."

"Bella...You talk like they...like they hurt you. Very, very badly." Damn, this girl was smart. Why couldn't I have dumb blonde friends? I cast a look in the cheerleader's direction, and was instantly reminded.

They were all twirling their hair and applying make-up, not to mention swooning over Adrian and the Cullen boys. I guess some things never change. I thought to myself.

"Oh, don't be silly!" I laughed, keeping my voice equal and light. "I just don't like them."

"Oh okay." Her face was contorted in an unbelieving frown. I glanced at her face quickly. I'd have to make myself more believable from now on.

"Anyway." I threw myself back into the conversation with more enthusiasm than needed. "Did any of you read Seventeen this month? I saw this really cute outfit with a matching Juicy bag!"

"OH MY GOD! I saw it too! It was really pretty! I loved it in green!" A dirty blonde haired girl gushed from across the table.

"I thought so too." I heard a voice murmur quietly. Everyone froze and I turned in the direction of the voice… Alice Cullen. I said nothing, I had nothing to say. I could see her hopeful eyes, wanting me to accept her, but I didn't want to accept her. "May I sit here?" She questioned kindly, holding her tray.

"Go right ahead." I scooted down to the edge.

"Thanks." Alice smiled tentatively in my direction. Kirsten's eyebrows were raised in a strange arch as if to say _What is going on?_ I stood up suddenly, to the groups surprise.

"I'm gonna go. See you around! Nice meeting you all!" I forced a fake smile onto my face as I slammed my tray into the trash. Her face had fallen and I knew how mean I was being. Did I really have to act this way to my former best friend? Yes, I decided, I had to. I couldn't let just one Cullen in. If I agreed to one that would let the others seep through the cracks and come in. And THAT wasn't happening. I leaned my head against locker 753A, my locker in my first High School years in Forks. Nothing was going on as planned, how long would it be before Adrien decided that he was tired of putting up with me? How long would it be before he decided that he wanted to be the Cullens instead of me? Would I be able to risk our relationship…our marriage because of something from the past? I slid lower to the ground, until I was sitting fully on the tiled flooring.

"ISABELLA!" A voice said gruffly and I looked up into the silhouette that was towering over me.

"What?" I mumbled weakly, my head in my hands.

"You're coming with me. NOW!" I felt myself being pulled upright, roughly by the arm and being dragged towards the car.

"Let GO!" I struggled to get out of the iron grip.

"SHUT UP and get in the car!" He growled. I shook violently, and slipped through the open door. Adrien would tell me now. That he was sick of the way I was acting. Sick of being with me. I knew it. I let out a sob, my heart was wrenching in ways it never had before. I was falling apart, the internal pain overwhelming me. I let out a dry sob, not being able to stop myself.

"Bella, Bella calm down." His voice whispered in my ear. "Please. Calm down Sweetie." Adrien's arm wrapped around my shoulder smoothly. I took deep gulps of air, knowing that I didn't need to, but still it felt better.

"Go ahead and say it." I said bitterly, not even trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Get it over with before I fall apart."

"What?" Adrien raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?" Like he didn't already know.

"Just get it over with Adrien. I understand. You can go with them." I watched as a leaf fluttered in the wind, then getting beat down by the drizzling of water that was falling to the ground.

"YOU ARE UTTERLY INSANE."

"Okay." I muttered, looking down at my shoes. Adrien shook my shoulders violently.

"ARE YOU CRAZILY DEMENTED?" Water was ready to pour out of my eyes and gush into a waterfall. "I can't believe you thought that I was leaving you for them," My head shot up and I looked into the deep topaz eyes filled with anger. "I can't believe you have so little trust in our relationship." His hands dropped, as if they had been electrocuted.

"I didn't mean…" God, this was turning into a mess.

"I don't understand it Bella." Adrien was putting the car in reverse and turning out of the parking lot. "That's fine that you choose to keep them out of your life. That I can understand. But what did I do? Are you going to go so far as to push me out too?" The question hung thickly in the air.

"I wasn't trying to…" I finally said, my voice more even than before.

"You weren't trying to do what Bella?" The car shook with his anger. "Don't tell me that you didn't say.." His voice changed, to do a perfect imitation of mine. "But who care what they think?" "Does it not matter what I think anymore? Or am I just part of the Cullens in your eyes now? Because the only one who did anything wrong was Edward. That doesn't mean you have to hurt everyone else? Emmett and Alice and Esme and Carlisle didn't do anything wrong." The car slowed down as we reached the house.

"What are we doing here?" I questioned automatically, acid boiling in my stomach.

"You are going to go to our room. You are going to relaxe and calm down. You are going to think about what is going on. Do you understand?" He barked. "And when you are ready to talk then you can come down."

My mouth dropped open. "Are you even fucking serious? YOU ARE NOT my father. You are not my mother. You CANNOT control me." Adrien grabbed my wrist, his iron grip, stronger and more forceful than before.

"I AM YOU'RE HUSBAND." He said through gritted teeth. I thrashed away from him.

"Not for long if you keep this up." The words raced out of my mouth before I could stop then. His hand dropped and his eyes filled with something I had never seen before. Panic, sadness…

"I'm sorry…Adrien..hold on."

"Forget it. It's fine whatever." He stepped out of the car in one motion as he ran in the direction of the woods.

4 pages…all written in one night…my parents gave me no time whatsoever…but please review…umm…thank you bitemeedward7…and everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome!

**I expect at least 25reviews…I don't think that's too much to ask, is it?**


	16. Sick

_My mouth dropped open. "Are you even fucking serious? YOU ARE NOT my father. You are not my mother. You CANNOT control me." Adrien grabbed my wrist, his iron grip, stronger and more forceful than before._

"_I AM YOU'RE HUSBAND." He said through gritted teeth. I thrashed away from him._

"_Not for long if you keep this up." The words raced out of my mouth before I could stop then. His hand dropped and his eyes filled with something I had never seen before. Panic, sadness…_

"_I'm sorry…Adrien..hold on."_

"Forget it. It's fine whatever." He stepped out of the car in one motion as he ran in the direction of the woods.

I sat in the seat for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. What had I said? How could I have been so stupid as to let something like that slip? It wasn't even true. So why had I said it? The words Adrien had muttered earlier reflected in my head from earlier.

"_Are you going to go as far as to push me out too?"_ I felt sick, I wanted to make myself throw up, feel like I deserved to die. But I hadn't eaten anything. I couldn't cough up blood either. And cutting myself would do nothing. I would just come together again. I walked slowly into the dark house and flipped the switch. An idea sparked my mind. I ran to the kitchen and opened the freezer. I would MAKE myself sick. I pulled out a large tub of rock road ice cream. It was Adrien's favorite when he wanted to eat. Even enclosed in the casing it smelled gross. I grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and plopped myself onto the coach with a rerun of I Love Lucy. I dug into the hard food as I gulped down the spoonfuls. I felt ready to gag after every bite but I continued reminding myself, _this is the punishment for what I have caused. This is the punishment for telling lies. This is the punishment for not letting Adrien help._ I could barely concentrate on the redheaded Lucy as she ran across the scream, a monkey on her back. I felt ready to die, to faint…to do something. I clutched my stomach as a low rumble was let out. I took a last bite and the spoon dropped to the floor as my hands began to tremble. I walked woozily to the bathroom, crashing into a wall and leaving a mark. I dropped to the ground around the toilet. I opened my mouth, willing to let all the ice cream out…but nothing happened. I couldn't do it. My stomach wouldn't let me. I rocked back and forth violently until I fell over, onto to the ground.

APOV

I ran further, faster, stronger, until I knew I needed to rest. What had happened? How could everything have gotten so out of hand in so little time? Why couldn't I just let things be? If Bella didn't want to talk she didn't have to. But I WAS her husband, I knew that she was on the verge of a mental break down if no words came out of her mouth. I wanted so badly to help. To be able to make everything better, just as I had done when Bella had been human. I brushed my hair back violently. I didn't know where to go. What to do? What would I say when I got home? Maybe we could talk, just quietly, I could apologize and everything would be okay. But it would never be the same not until Bella decided to let me in. I turned back, heading home. It was dark now. She had had time to cool off. I rammed my hand into a maple tree. WHY had we come here? Why hadn't I made us leave when everything was going badly at first sight? Was it because I was self centered? Because I only cared about making myself happy? I had to admit, being with Emmett and Jasper and everyone had been nice. I could talk to others that knew me for what I was. But at a price, my wife. I loved Bella more than life itself. I would die for her, do anything just to make her happy. I would jump off a bridge, I would kill someone if it made her happy. I stopped in front of the front door. The lights were on in the living room and I could hear the tv on. So things had calmed down.

"Bella?" I called as I entered quietly. No answer. Maybe she wanted to ignore me. "Bella sweetie? Can we talk? I promise I won't get mad." Still no response. I stepped into the light of the room. There was an empty tub of ice cream, spilling onto the carpet with a spoon. "BELLA!" I said again, this time with more panic in my voice. I ran into the only other place with a light… the bathroom. I looked in tentatively. Bella lay, crumpled in a heap, her eyes closed, her face contorted in pain. "Bella?" I rubbed her shoulder lightly. No response. Nothing. What was wrong? I put two and two together. She'd eaten human food, and was sick. But WHY? I dialed the Cullens home quickly. "Carlise?" I said urgently into the receiver.

"No, its Edward." He answer, his voice guarded, but slightly taken aback.

"Edward get me Carlisle. I need to talk to him. Please. It's urgent." My voice lowered, until I understood the true seriousness of the matter.

"What's wrong?" His voice was rough and loud, unlike its usual velvetiness.

"She's sick." My voice broke and there was a deep intake of breath on the other line.

"She can't be sick."

"Well she is so if you could kindly get your father on the line that would be very helpful. Unless you want her to die," I said coldly.

"No! Of course not. Hold on." Edward responded automatically. Obviously he was shocked.

"Adrien."

I let out a sigh of relief and recounted what had happened.

"Bring her over straight away." He commanded, his voice rising into a Doctoral tone. I sped through the darkness, Bella huddled in my arms, motionless. I prayed to god, if there was a god that she would be okay. Of course I was mad at what she had said. But I hadn't meant for it to end like this. I shook my head angrily. Nothing was going to end. Bella would come out alive. Bella would stay my wife, even if I had to beg and let her do everything she wanted. Without her…I would die…I would kill myself…

**Thanks for all the reviews from last time all! I expect 25 again!! I hope you liked this chapter…it's a teeny bit sad…but sorry for the lack of updating…I jammed my finger with a basketball in PE and I can't type that well…but thank you BiteMeEdward7 for betaing! You're AWESOME!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Sophia**


	17. Dead or Alive?

_I let out a sigh of relief and recounted what had happened._

"Bring her over straight away." He commanded, his voice rising into a Doctoral tone. I sped through the darkness, Bella huddled in my arms, motionless. I prayed to god, if there was a god that she would be okay. Of course I was mad at what she had said. But I hadn't meant for it to end like this. I shook my head angrily. Nothing was going to end. Bella would come out alive. Bella would stay my wife, even if I had to beg and let her do everything she wanted. Without her…I would die…I would kill myself…

I ran through the forest, faster than I had ever before, I was afraid…afraid that there was not much time left for my wife. There was no movement from the vampire in my arms, not even a twitch. I'd never heard of anything like this happening, of a vampire becoming sick. My shoulder sliced through the branch of a tree as it toppled over.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath as the Cullen mansion came into view. The door was already open; Edward and Alice were standing outside, staring into the distance. Looking for us most likely.

"Move!" I ordered as I charged up the steps, and down the hallway, creating a whirlwind around me. I blocked my mind, ignoring the knocking on my mental wall. "Edward STOP!" I growled, concentrating on Bella's face. Edward's face darkened, as sadness slid through his features.

"What happened?" He questioned quietly, looking down.

"Why do you even care?" I snarled angrily, knocking on the door that was Carlisle's study.

"Because I don't want her to die." Edward said softly, his footsteps slowing down the hallway. I felt like pounding my head against the oak door. How could I have let this happen? How could I have left?

"Come in!" I heard Dr. Cullen's voice call. I rushed into the room, glancing around at the makeshift checkup room. I reluctantly lifted Bella out of my arms, lying her on the soft cushions, her angelic face not calm but not angry. Just…bland and empty. "Oh dear." Carlisle shook his head from side to side, a frown lining his lips. Edward and Alice hovered beside, looking anxious. I wanted to badly to make Edward leave, but it wasn't my house, it was HIS, so I couldn't say anything. "So…hmmm…" He paused, tapping the pen against the clipboard. "She should have thrown up all the food by now…" Dr. Cullen looked up at me, his eyebrows raised, "Why DID Bella even eat ice cream? You weren't having a contest were you?"

"No," I stared down at the plush carpet. "I…I wasn't there when she ate it." I gulped back my panic and sadness. "We got into a fight…and I left…and..and..when I came back she was like this." I clasped Bella's hand, tightening my grip, as if to keep her from drifting away.

"What were you fighting about?" Edward asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Shut up Edward!" Alice hissed, rubbing her neck with the palm of her hand. "Adrien I..I think she'll be okay." Alice smiled up at me, truly happy.

"Oh." I managed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I just… thank you for trying so hard to be nice to my Wife." Edward winced at my words.

"I want to be friends with her, really." Alice murmured, her face dropping. I knew that Alice was truly sorry, that she wanted her best friend back. I wanted Bella to have her best friend back too. But I couldn't do anything if Bella didn't want her best friend back.

"It's just hard for her…" I voiced, "Living all these years without you all. I mean, when I first met her she wasn't in a good shape." I sighed, I shouldn't be speaking, I should wait to have Bella realize this. "She thinks that…that…" I could barely utter the words to go on, it was like a gag was being thrown over my mouth, an internal gag screaming at me to stop. "That letting in one of you will eventually let in all of you." I looked directly at Edward, staring him down.

"But..but…" Alice cried like a little child. "Why can't she? Can't Bella let in all of us except for Edward?"

"Thanks Alice." Edward muttered haughtily. I wanted to make them understand, but it seemed hard, putting emotions into words.

"None of you were any better by not even trying to contact her."

"But Edward said…"

"Did you really think that Bella would actually say something like that?" I demanded, letting go of my wife's hand to stand up. "Can you look me in the eye and truly tell me that Bella would be afraid of vampires?" My anger was rising, heating up. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to calm down. "She hung on to everything that had to do with you." I lowered my voice even more, I began speaking to myself. "One of the reasons Bella probably fell in love with me was because I was the first vampire that she'd seen since you guys, if someone else had come before then we wouldn't be together. At least I don't think." My words sliced through the air like a sword. I regretted them instantly. How many times would I have to tell myself that these words weren't true? That Bella would love me no matter what? But doubt always lingered in my mind.

"So she doesn't love you?" Edward asked, his voice flat and monotone.

"She does. I can tell." I insisted. "Bella was an angel to me. She was perfect and still is-" I broke off. Carlisle cleared his throat, as he tapped his foot patiently.

"We need to do this now." He held a cup of bright red blood in his hand. "I think the blood will clear away the food, burning it up like acid." I sped to her side, wrapping my arm around Bella's waist, lifting her into my lap, and holding her still.

"Can you pour-?" I tilted Bella's head back, and opened her mouth slowly. Her dark hair fell in cascades. The fluid seeped through her lips and down in her throat. We waited, nothing happened for moments. I hung my head, finally admitting defeat. Bella was gone…Bella wasn't coming back...Bella was dead… Bella's body began shivering against me.

"Bella?" I murmured in her ear. Her eyes remained closed but dry sobs erupted from her chest as her lips moved trying to form words.

"A-A-Adrien, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She gasped, her eyes still shut, her body shaking like an earthquake. "I'm sorry."

"Sweetie, it's okay. It's fine." I smoothed her hair back, kissing the crown of her head.

"I'm sorry." Bella stuttered as I pulled her closer. "I didn't mean..what…I said. I love you. I love you. Don't leeeavveee." She cried into my chest wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm not. I promise, really." I felt like rejoicing inside, Bella didn't want me to leave. Bella loved me. Bella didn't mean anything she'd said. My happiness changed to anger as I realized what she'd done. "Why did you do it Bella?" I whispered acidly, revulsion churning in my stomach.

"I wanted it to hurt…for hurting you…That's the only way I could think of to hurt myself." Bella's eyes flickered to the door. Edward was leaning against the frame. "What are you doing here?" She snarled, glaring at him.

"This IS my home if you didn't notice." Edward said smoothly, his eyes locking in hers.

"I meant WHAT are you doing in this ROOM." Bella clarified, looking up at me,

"Sweetie, Edward was just seeing if you were okay." Her eyes darkened, as the honey color turned black.

"Now he cares." She muttered. Bella stood up, woozily, as I got up, letting her lean on me like a crutch. " Thank you Dr. Cullen. I really appreciate it." She said stiffly. I wanted to groan, calling him Dr. Cullen was too formal.

"Bella, it was really no problem." He said warmly. "But you will always be considered part of this family. When or if you need another home we're always here. And please call me Carlisle."

"Thank you. But that won't be necessary." Bella smiled up at me, kissing me on the chin. "Well," I cleared my throat. "We should be off."

"Bella, please." Alice begged, running up to the two of us. She clutched Bella's hand tightly. "I miss my best friend."

WELL my supposed wonderful Beta was supposed to edit this but she never answered…so you get a cliffy… AGAIN…and I WASN'T planning on it…but it IS BITEMEEDWARD&'s fault…lol (but seriously) REVIEW…I expect 25 reviews… 


	18. poll

OMGG…I FORGOT TO TELL YOU GUYS SOMETHING…should bella forgive the cullens or should she just forget about them…in other words does she tell alice yes or no?


	19. broken up again

**. Thank you for the 30 plus reviews. Thank you!**

"_Bella, it was really no problem." He said warmly. "But you will always be considered part of this family. When or if you need another home we're always here. And please call me Carlisle."_

"_Thank you. But that won't be necessary." Bella smiled up at me, kissing me on the chin. "Well," I cleared my throat. "We should be off."_

"Bella, please." Alice begged, running up to the two of us. She clutched Bella's hand tightly. "I miss my best friend."

"Well." I sniffed, my voice lower than usual. "I missed my best friend for 50 years."

"But..but…we didn't KNOW!" She stressed the words like a very unhappy small child.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Adrien muttered, grinning down at me.

"Very funny." I punched him in the shoulder, then turned back to Alice. The words in my mouth could not form. My mouth would not let me speak the "Get out of my life" sentence. I couldn't do it. "I can't." Everyone's face fell as my husband stayed silent. "I just need time." I explained quickly. "I can't just forgive and forget. It's too hard. Maybe one day…but not now."

Carlisle nodded slowly, "Okay dear, we shall wait until the day you are ready to rejoin our family. Adrien included." He added when I looked up at Adrien.

"Thank you." I was so happy that they had been able to understand, and not blow up in my face. But I had thought too soon.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Edward exploded as we turned to stare at him.

"Edward, go to your room." Carlisle's voice sounded deadly, as if this were a life or death matter.

"NO!" He yelled again. I put my hand in Adrien's.

"What's not fair?" I questioned sweetly. I had a minimal idea of what it could be, but he had no right to say it.

"YOU CANNOT JUST LEAVE EVERYONE IN PAIN FOR THE NEXT 20 YEARS DANGLING, WHEN YOU MIGHT NOT EVEN COME BACK. IT'S NOT FAIR TO JUST LET US SUFFER FOR SO LONG."

Everyone watched quietly as I advanced, my face blank. I would make sure that he understood. "When I said I would forgive." I murmured in his ear, that way no one could hear. "I meant them, not you. YOU will never be forgiven. Do you understand?" I pulled back, realizing what I had just said…how mean it was. "Anyway," I raised my voice. "You have Nicole. She should be enough." I turned on my heel, and headed to the door.

EPOV

I sprinted up the stairs as I heard the front door slam. I cracked my cds in half. I'd never be forgiven…and I had Nicole. But right now, she really didn't matter. I loved her…or I used to. But now it was like a sister, not a girlfriend. I checked my watch. Half past five. I was already late to go hang out with Nicole. I made a running leap out the window, landing on the balls of my feet. I tore through the evergreen forest, ignoring the McKaye mansion. I pressed my hand firmly on the doorbell. The door opened slowly, I groaned, it was Kristen. She hated me with her guts; I hated me too…for letting Nicole get obsessed with me and vice versa until now.

"Is Nicole here?" I asked, leaning my back against the porch. I already knew the answer, she was here…but blocking her thoughts. Something must have happened.

"Yeah she's here but leave." Kirsten made an effort to close the door, I quickly put my foot as a door stopped. I zeroed in on her thoughts. _Stupid guy. I hate him. Especially after standing her up…by like 30 min, she's in hysterics, that's not normal. She's like obsessed. _I felt like slamming my head against the door, I had done it AGAIN.

"We were supposed to hang out." I stared into her angry boiling eyes. What could I do to set things right between this girl and I? I had to try to be nice…and I was but it wasn't MY fault she hated me.

"Well you're late." She sniffed, looking down. I could tell that the mural was breaking.

"Family business." I murmured acidly.

"Kirsten let him in! God! It's okay." I stared up at the girl that I had once loved. She was still beautiful, despite the crumpled and tear stained shirt. I stepped into the light room, past Kirsten and up the steps.

"Sis don't do anything that I wouldn't do." Kirsten waved. God she was a bitch. How could Bella put up with her? But Bella was changed. The new Bella was probably just like her. But I wanted that new Bella.

"Hey Edward." I followed Nicole to Bella's old room. The room looked like a tornado had come through. This was quite unusual. Something had happened and I was probably the cause.

"Nicole, why are you blocking me?" I asked, my voice in a whisper, all my energy had been used up from the events of today.

"Why are you late?" She shot back with a sad smile on her tear stained face. I gently touched her face, passing down the red lines.

I tried to phrase this so she wouldn't be worried. "Some family problems." I held her in my lap, though I knew it was all wrong. I glanced around the room. Only an old shoebox caught my eye. I had never seen it before.

"What happened? Emmett? Rose? Alice? Jasper?-" Her voice was in sheer panic, I forced my eyes back to her face.

"No… nothing like that." I found myself mumbling. "Bella- Adrien." The words were not very understandable. I felt tears fall onto my glacial hands. "Sweetie, what's wrong? Are you okay? What happened?" I found myself gulping back the lies and guilt.

"N-nothing Edward." She stood up wobbly out of my arms, and crossed the room to the old rocking chair.

"Nicole." I let out an exasperated sigh. "Just tell me. I won't get mad." What could Nicole possibly say that would offset my anger.

"You love her." The words sliced through the air, I found myself tensing and shaking my head.

"No." I retorted.

"Yes."

"Nicole! I know who I love and don' t love. And I don't love her." I said through gritted teeth. More tears followed as she grasped the old box. I found myself shaking. It couldn't be THAT box.

"So you accidentally left this under the floor boards?" She threw the box at my face and I caught it without hesitation.

"How did you?" No wonder Bella hated me so much. She thought I was a monster….someone that had just let everything die. But I had had some hope that she would find it, and she hadn't.

"I fell over a loose floorboard when I was looking for my wallet, this came up." Nicole's voice cracked as she picked up one of the scattered pictures off the floor. "I really thought…that it had been just a joke between you two… but it was only wishful thinking." More tears streamed down her face, but I stayed frozen in place. I was glued to my seat, not able to move. "And now…she's taking you away from me…"

"It's not like that." I said acidly, though I wished it were. How much I wished that I could go back and time and fix it all.

"She may not love you…but you still love her." I swore under my breath, when had she gotten so smart as to read my face, my face was unreadable. I shook my head, no. At least I had her. "Yes Edward." Nicole held my face in her hands, a small watery smile touching her red lips. "And…and… I don't want to be with you if you still love her." She lifted the picture, so it reflected in the light. "I can see now that you only liked me because we look alike…"

"No, Nicole, please." I begged. I remembered the first day of school, and maybe Nicole was right…I hadn't loved her.

I walked into Forks High, a memory that I had long wished to forget. A memory of when my life had come to an end. I stood brooding in the back seat of Alice's new car.

"Ooh! I'm so excited!" She murmured happily. I raised my eyebrows, how could everyone move on from her but me?

"Shut up Alice." I played with my hands, going over the smooth veins.

"Get over her Edward. Please. It's ripping everyone apart." She had ignored my words of wisdom.

"I can't." I argued, my heart shredding at the mention of her.

" You can, she left you…okay? And- and I miss her too but it was better this way." I felt like roaring in anger, I had left, I had lied. Her eyes glazed over while a frown hung on her face. "She's back?" I entered Alice's mind and watch the scene unfold.

"**Hi I'm Nicole." A beautiful girl had her hand out, waiting for me to shake it. Her features were identical to Bella's.**

"**I'm Edward. Would you like to go out sometime?" The words rushed out of my mouth before I could contain them. If she was anything like Bella then I could sort of move on, in a way.**

Nicole threw me out of the memory. "Remember that day? You asked me out? You didn't even know me. Yet you acted like we'd known each other from before. Playing in on private jokes that I was supposed to understand but didn't. You were living a memory Edward." She pulled away. "I'm sorry but we're done."

**Great wasn't it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 4 long pages of writing…lets make that about 30 reviews since my bday is in two days?**


	20. HUH

EPOV

I felt like ramming my head into a wall and rejoicing at the same time…Now I didn't have to stay with her just because…but now I didn't have anyone.

"Bye Nicole… I hope you're happy." I closed the door to her room lightly as I carried the box downstairs with me.

"Leaving so soon?" Kirsten smirked, a laugh ready to erupt from her mouth. I blocked my mind from her thoughts. I didn't care what this stupid girl was thinking, I just wanted to get home. "And taking stuff with you? Wow, this is my lucky day!"

"Yeah, it's even more lucky since Nicole and I broke up." I muttered, walking through the door, not looking back.

"YES! Finally!" The little retard rejoiced. I stomped out of the house, being careful not to let my feet go crashing into the old hard wood flooring…

BPOV

I pressed my hand softly into Adrien's, letting him carry me home, of course I could run. But his somewhat warm body against mine gave me a feeling of comfort, of not being able to break apart. I finally realized how close I had been to dying…to taking myself away from Adrien and everything else. And our fight…it had been something so stupid.

"Adrien?" I murmured, pressing my face to his stone cheek.

"Hmm?" His face was hard in concentration as he struggled to pay attention to me.

"I don't want to push you away or..or hurt you." I still felt sick from the food that seemed to have remained in my stomach.

"We'll talk inside…" He muttered, turning the knob of the front door slowly, and letting out a deep sigh. He didn't sound so good, I could only think of what he must be thinking, that I was an awful, horrible thing of a wife. Adrien lowered me to the ground and sat quietly on the coach. I had never known him to be this quiet. "I'm sorry." He finally said, shaking his head.

THAT wasn't what I had expected at all. "For what?" I responded dully, playing with the stray piece of string on my shirt.

"For…for… I DON'T KNOW HOW ELSE TO MAKE YOU HAPPY!" He exploded, as I jumped in fright.

"You do make me happy already." I trembled, moving closer to him.

"Yeah right!" Adrien scoffed, pacing the room, something I'd never seen him do before. "You tried to KILL yourself and it was probably my fault. How is THAT making you happy?"

"THAT was my fault, okay?" I clarified. "I WANTED to make myself sick for hurting you. Just forget about it, okay?" I massaged my temples, letting my hands for a circular and calming motion.

"I can't forget about it though Bella, because every time it comes to the Cullens, we fight."

APOV

I knew I was just making Bella angry, but I needed my opinion to be heard. This couldn't go on. Bella jumped into my arms, landing a kiss on my lips. It felt wrong, because we hadn't exactly solved anything…but the urgency in her kiss was something I couldn't resist.

"Mhhmm. What brought this on?" Her lips broke into a pleasant smile.

"I'm getting you in the mood to go see a movie!"

I nodded in approval, letting out a yawn of fatigue. I hadn't slept at all this week, and it was becoming hazy to concentrate. "I don't think there are any movies at the theatre at 2 a.m. Bells.

"Well, we could stay here." She suggested, when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"WHo is it?" I called, setting Bella down to get the door.

"It's me, is Bella here?" They said, and I swore.

I opened the door to reveal Kirsten.

"Why are you here at two am?" I asked bitterly, the girl had huge bas under her eyes, but she was bouncing.

"Where's Bella?" Se asked again, and I sighed, stepped out of the way, revealing Bella on the couch.

"BELLA! YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHAT HAPPENED!"

"What is it? What happened that you had to come over at two in the morning?"

"THEY BROKE UP!!"

"What...did you just say...?" Bella asked, her face scrunching up. I scrutinized her expression, waiting for a reaction one of any kind but her face was blank. I let out a sigh of relief. Now I KNEW Bella loved me, she hadn't even flinched at the words.

"I SAID THEY'RE BROKEN UP!!" The annoying girl gave a little joyous dance…but I would be happy too if I were her. I mean, having to deal with him for that long…sheesh. My wife's face turned into a hard mask.

"Why do I care?" Kirsten's face fell, her eyes widening with fear at the venomous words.

"Because…they broke up."

"So you expect me to be happy that he broke Nicole's heart?" Bella said harshly, her voice barely above a whisper now. I could tell she must be reliving those painful memories. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and turned to glare at Kirsten.

"No, that's the best part! SHE broke up with him." Bella's mouth dropped open as all her wait fell against my body.

"Bella? Bella?" I cried, as her eyes fluttered.

"Sorry," She let out a strange cough that with my experience didn't sound so good. Bella cleared her throat. "Thank you for coming to tell me Kirsten. But there was really no need to come here. You could have called or told me tomorrow." Exactly, what I wanted to know. Why did this _child_ think that this "break up" was so important?

"I just thought…" Her face scrunched up in concentration, obviously she was debating whether to tell us or not.

I could feel my teeth clenching together as I did my best to sound polite. "Could you _please_ just spit it out? We have school tomorrow and we have a football game? And I can't play if I don't sleep."

"Well…welll…" She stuttered. "I sort of need to tell Bella this alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Bells I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Good night." I pecked her on the cheek lightly and walked swiftly up the stairs.

"What Kirsten?" Bella's foot must be tapping impatiently, I could hear the thump in her foot.

"Sorry I bothered you." Kirsten's voice emitted a large amount of venom. I think we had driven her over the top. "But I just thought you would like to know." She sniffled, I quickly changed into my pajamas, willing myself to block whatever she was saying.

BPOV

Tears seemed to be building up in my new friends eyelids. And it was all because of me, _again._ "Sweetie," I patted her arm gently, letting out a sad smile. "Thank you for telling me…but I have no reason to care what happens to…" I closed my mouth, not willing to say his name. This time it was out of anger…betrayal and any other words related to it. "Edward."

"Oh I know!" Kirsten was bouncing up and down, a human version of Alice, I thought. "But I thought you wanted to get a head start on embarrassing Nicole." My eyes widened, how could she be saying this? To do something to her own sister?

"I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice as hard as rocks. "But I have nothing against your sister. I hate him and that's it. I refuse to get involved with her. I'm sorry but you have to fight your own battles." I guided her towards the door, seeing that she was ready to pass out. "Should I call you a cab?" I questioned more kindly.

"No!" She glared at my change in emotion. "I can drive myself." Kirsten slammed the door shut and I sighed, going slowly up the stairs where I could hear my husband's tiny snores.

Okay, sorry that this chapter took so long…I have had NO time on my hands. I was beginning to wonder if I ever would finish it… so sorry for the hold up.

**Umm…thank you to my wonderful beta BiteMeEdward7 who sorta helped me when I got a bit stuck on this chapter. And also my BFF Strongspirit181 who always gives me good advice on stuff and is always there for me. (twig meets paper) lol (inside joke)**

**I would also like to think all my faithful reviewers who have taken the time to write a nice review and give me some good advice. You guys ROCK! And that's all ive ever asked for…**

**Some questions about this chapter:**

**Adrien can sleep, in the earlier chapters we learned that he has some human qualities (eating, drinking, sleeping, etc…) and he needs to get sleep at least once a week…and that's about it.**

**Are 30 reviews too much to ask for??? I hope not!**

**Love,**

**Sophia**


	21. forever?

BPOV 

_Tears seemed to be building up in my new friends eyelids. And it was all because of me, again. "Sweetie," I patted her arm gently, letting out a sad smile. "Thank you for telling me…but I have no reason to care what happens to…" I closed my mouth, not willing to say his name. This time it was out of anger…betrayal and any other words related to it. "Edward."_

"_Oh I know!" Kirsten was bouncing up and down, a human version of Alice, I thought. "But I thought you wanted to get a head start on embarrassing Nicole." My eyes widened, how could she be saying this? To do something to her own sister?_

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice as hard as rocks. "But I have nothing against your sister. I hate him and that's it. I refuse to get involved with her. I'm sorry but you have to fight your own battles." I guided her towards the door, seeing that she was ready to pass out. "Should I call you a cab?" I questioned more kindly._

"_No!" She glared at my change in emotion. "I can drive myself." Kirsten slammed the door shut and I sighed, going slowly up the stairs where I could hear my husband's tiny snores._

I sat on the edge of our bed, smoothing out Adrien's messy hair. He hadn't bothered to brush it. He was probably too tired. I wished with all my heart that I could drift into sleep once and a while. It scared me to think about Edward and Nicole. I still couldn't believe that she had broken up with him? Why? I still wanted to know. What had he done that was bad enough for her to break up with him? I concentrated on blocking my mind while I curled up into a ball next to Adrien. He stifled another small snore as he rolled over in bed, his arm landing around me. I let out a tiny smile, I felt better now.

The Next morning….

Adrien POV

I woke up feeling fully refreshed. But a sense of dread lingered in my stomach from last night. The look on Bella's face as she broke into fake coughs was scary. As if there was something behind her initial look. Was it sadness? Or maybe happiness? I brushed the last one away. She couldn't be happy. Deep down I knew that there were still feelings for _him._ I couldn't deny it any longer. But she still loved _me._ _I_ had fixed her when she was broken. _I _had taken care of her. _I _had-

"Good morning Pumpkin." Bella's voice broke my thoughts as I raised my eyebrows.

"I think you're still sick." I mumbled, trying not to laugh. She pouted slightly and crossed her arms.

"So I can't tell my husband good morning?"

"No…no…" I let out a loud chuckle. "Come here you." I chased Bella out of the room and grabbed her around the waist.

"We're going to be late." Bella gasped as I dragged her down with me.

"Mhm sure." I rolled my eyes as her body became less tense. "So…" I didn't know if right now was the best time to confront the matter. "Are you…okay?" I gritted my teeth.

Bella's expression turned hard. "Yes thank you." She stood up pushing my arms away. I groaned, standing up glaring down at Bella.

"I'm just trying to help. God." I slammed the door shut so I could change. I felt ready to punch my fist through the wall. I had once again let my anger get the best of me. But it wasn't totally my fault. Bella had treated me like a complete stranger. Even if my words had double meaning, I could have been talking about health and stuff.

"Adrien, really, I'm sorry." She wrapped on the door lightly with her knuckles. I threw on a random polo Bella had given me for Christmas. I tied the laces of my black converse and opened the door.

"Let's go." I walked paste her, as if she was part of the wall. I grabbed the keys off the kitchen table and started the car. I strummed my fingers on the wheel as Bella slammed the passenger door shut.

"Adrien, please." She asked, and my eyes darted over to Bella. Bella, my Bella, _currently _my Bella, and she was going to stay that way. "I just...I'm sorry." She said, her eyes begging. She scanned my face, obviously not finding anthing worth pursuing (emotion wise) and leaned against the window, watching the landscape roll by.

"You know, I miss the old days." She whispered, and I almost couldn't hear it. She turned at face me, a small smile on her lips. "THe das where it was just you and me. I really miss that." She said, her smile dissapearing as she looked back out the window.

What am I doing? I'm just sitting here while she pours her heart out. "Life's gotten so...complicated, and I just can't find the time to just be with you any more. I wish I could sto time, and you and me could run off somewhere." She said, and I was sure I wasn't ment to hear.

"I'm sorry, Adrain. You don't want to hear this." She said, and closed her eyes, feeling the vibrations of the car runnign smoothly over the pavement. "I just have to tell someone I love. And I love you more than anyone else." I slammed my hand down on the wheel.

"Then why do you keep syaing it? You keep trying to convince me that you love me, and if you knew anything at all about me, yo would know that I know that."

"But you don't Adrian. You don't trust me. Because of Edward, you think that I love him, and not you. That's not true." She said with strong conviction. "Don't," she said, turning away again, "waste your breath telling me you know."

I shook my head, still watching the road. "You hit the nail on the head, Bella dear." I said, and she sighed.

"I always seem to do that."

Sorry a hundred times over….i have like no time in my life…literally….sorry this update took so long. Hope u guys liked it. And thank you to my beta bitemeedward7!!!

**REVIEW (even if I don't deserve it!)**


	22. Forbidden Kiss

"But you don't Adrian. You don't trust me. Because of Edward, you think that I love him, and not you. That's not true." She said with strong conviction. "Don't," she said, turning away again, "waste your breath telling me you know."

I shook my head, still watching the road. "You hit the nail on the head, Bella dear." I said, and she sighed.

_"I always seem to do that."_

BPOV

I felt burning water boiling behind my eyelids. It was a sensation I hadn't felt in over half a century. A single tear trickled down my cheek as I caught it in my right hand. I glanced at Adrien's surprised face.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know I was hurting you so much." He pulled the car over, behind a covering of trees. I shook my head, leaning away.

"It's fine. I don't mind. I'm used to feeling like crap."

"Bella, Isabella, Bells." Adrien pulled me into his lap, comforting me more than I thought possible. In a way I knew that this was comforting him too.

"A-Ad-Adrien. I'm s-sorry." I managed to stutter, falling apart all over again. "I- I l-love you. N-not that jerk." I truly meant the words. Any doubt I had before had vanished into smoke. "D-don't l-leave me.." My cries turned into hysterics. I couldn't deal with him leaving.

"Baby, relax, I'm not going anyway. I love you. I'm always here for you." I could see the tears glistening in his eyes as we cried together.

"Wow, we both look really stupid right now." I let out a tiny crazy laugh. "Crying…"

"Yeah." Adrien agreed wiping them away. "We really are going to be late though." He tapped his watch and pushed his foot down on the pedal.

"Stupid school." I groaned, leaning back against the seat.

"Welllll….we don't have to go." Adrien winked in my direction, and I finally felt that were were back to being well….us.

"Someone has to be the parent here. So I say we have to go to school." I crossed my arms, putting on a cute pout.

"Aww. B, please?" Adrien ran his fingers down my arm, letting a shiver run up my spine.

"N-yes…" I finally ordered. "Let's go James." A sad expression crossed his face in confusion until he understood my joke.

"Yes m'am." The car lurched forward as we went from 0 to 90 in a quarter second. Adrien opened the sun roof as I stood up.

"YEAH BABY!!!" I screamed to no one in particular. I felt carefree….alive with my hair flying in the wind. **(OOC I know…but I wanted to have some fun)** We rolled into the parking lot as I quickly sat down.

"Love you B." Adrien pulled me into his warm, muscular arms. I was at home here. There was no doubt about it.

"I love you more." I giggled as I stepped out.

"Gag." Emmett laughed from afar. "Get a room!" I felt the urge to laugh, but covered it by a fit of coughs. Rosalie shot him a deathly glare. Adrien chortled, obviously trying to break somewhat unbreakable ice.

"Catch you at practice Emmett?" He gave a slight nod, and Adrien tugged me away from the awkward group.

"You can go hang out with them." I whispered quietly, looking down at my shoes. "I'll be okay." I prayed that he would choose to stay with me. Aloneness didn't take to me very well. I thought I'd break apart again if he left.

"I want to be with you." He said firmly, leading the way towards the building where our first class was taking place "You know, we could be somewhere else right about now." he taunted, baiting me.

I didn't look at him, but made sure he saw my amused smile. "Adrien. Please. A little less drama? I'm sick of it." He smiled at me, rubbing circles in my hand. "Well, I'll see you later." I sighed, as we pulled apart, only held together by our intertwined fingers.

"Yeah, later." He agreed, walking swiftly away from me. I shrugged and entered the classroom. My eyes glanced around the room and met _his._ His meaning

Edward…Edward Cullen.

"Bella, please?" He begged as I slammed my bag down. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to ignore him…or just scream more…well, I couldn't keep my mouth shut.

"Please what?" I crossed my arms over my chest. "Please forgive me, please take me back, or please talk to me? Because either way the answer is no." I pushed him away from my desk.

"I don't care. We have time so we're going to go outside and talk." I felt my eyes flash, and I planted my feet firmly on the ground.

"No." I shook my head.

"Yes." Barely anyone was here, but those that were were staring. He grabbed me around the waist and slung me over his shoulder.

Anger boiled through me as I wanted to start screaming, but my strength seemed drained.

"PUT ME THE HELL DOWN." I hissed in his ear.

"Ok." He said as soon as we were faraway from every human in the area.

He pinned me against the wall, as I stopped struggling. "I love you Bella."

"I don't care."

"I do care." Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "I've always loved you. I've always cared. Do you know how much it hurts to see my girlfriend married to my ex-brother?"

I choked on air. IF that was even possible. "I stopped being your girlfriend the moment you left me in the forest. And yes, I'm married." I flashed my ring in his face angrily. "You have no right to try to ruin my life. You told me to move on. You told me to be happy. I am. Just accept that!! PLEASE!" I begged, my heart wrenching. "And what about Shannon? That was just another lie Edward. Another thing you didn't tell me about. I feel like I never knew you at all." My brain moved quickly as I opened my mouth to continue. His lips crashed against mine and I felt an old sensation that hadn't been there in years. The hole was ripping apart again as my body rocked with sobs.

"Bella? Edward?" A voice filled with pain called, I turned to meet the voice, knowing that what awaited me could ruin everything..

**I'm sorry about the lack of updating…I just haven't had time. I've barely had time to shower, lol. But I hope this chapter was ok at least. I'm playing with doing a Jasper x Bella story…What do you guys think?**

**Please review!!! I love you all!**

**Sophy**


	23. good bye hello

"Bella

"Bella? Edward?" Adrien whispered, Alice right behind him. I could tell that he didn't know whether he should be angry or sad.

"Adrien, it's not what it looks like." He let out a bitter laugh, as I pulled my hand away from Edward's.

"I swear you are a god damn bitch!" He shook his head, eyes beginning to water over. "You told me you hated him. Wow you really hate him." He pulled off his ring this time, throwing it at my feet. "I'm done dealing with you Isabella. I'm tired of fixing you and hurting myself." Adrien looked at Edward as my heart started throbbing even more. "You got her now Edward. Are you happy?" He sprinted off, not even bothering to take the car. I dropped onto my knees, my legs shaking uncontrollably. I couldn't take this, every single day….my heart was cut, then sown together again. How long could this seriously go on?

"Oh my god. Oh my god." I held the ring, crushing it in-between my fingers. It was over…officially. My life, my love, my everything.

"Bella, its ok. It'll be ok." Edward put his hand lightly on my shoulder. I realized quickly, the cause of this…him. I grabbed his wrist and threw him into the tree. Luckily no one was here.

"What are you doing?" Alice was in my face, her arms crossed.

"I'm getting payback." I responded, running toward my ex-boyfriend, and kicking him in the balls. "This is for breaking my heart." Kick 1. "This is for thinking I would take you back." Kick 2. "This is for hurting Adrien." Kick 3. "This is for destroying my marriage." Kick 4. I sped home, not caring that I had almost crashed into two cars.

The gold was melting into my fingers...was that even possible? "Adrien! ADRIEN!" I screamed, hearing my voice echo through the trees outside our home. There was no answer. His car was gone, I noticed as I ran up the steps. "Adrien! Adrien! Listen to me!" I could tell it was hopeless, He wasn't here. I checked all the rooms. Anything that belonged to him was gone. His clothes, his books…his everything. I sat down on the coach stunned. He was gone, truly gone.

3 days later….

You get to a point in life where you know that everything is over. That breathing, or eating (hunting) or shopping or anything that included any energy wasn't worth doing. It didn't seem fair that everything around you moved on, living happily when you weren't. For the second time in my life I felt very alone. Because this time…a gut feeling told me that he wasn't coming back. Every sliver of hope was gone. As much as I wanted him to come back I knew that I had finally pushed him over the edge…well, actually Edward had. But it added up to the same thing. I couldn't deal with this anymore. It was time to truly die. The Volturi, they were my only choice. I stood up from the seating position I had been in for the last three days. I dragged myself upstairs, and collapsed on the bed before I could even reach the suitcase rack.

Adrien POV

Ugh , my heart was shattering. I couldn't believe what I had seen. But I had to face the facts. They were practically sucking face and she was in his arms. How else could that be explained? I wanted really badly to listen to Bella's excuses but I couldn't. I had to be strong for once and not give in. Everything had always been about her. Me helping her while she drowned in her sadness. Me making everything better. Most of the time (only sometimes) Bella was there for me. Usually though, she was too wrapped up in her own problems to notice. As I grabbed all my belongings I was fighting the urge to stay and listen to her. I couldn't. I reminded myself again. I had to leave, I could find someone else to love and to love me. It couldn't be that hard. It didn't have to be a "love at first sight" thing. It could be a built up relationship. Where you actually get to know the person you are marrying before marrying them.

I closed the door silently, carrying out a suitcase with everything I owned. I looked back one last time, my now ex- home. I would really miss it. I quickly stepped into my car, Bella would be here soon and I couldn't see her. I drove at 120mph all the way to Seattle, I had to stop now. The car was overheating. Supposedly this was the best car on the market. _Yeah right._ I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I'd forgotten to ditch it in my hurry to leave. I looked down at the Caller I.d. excepting Bella. To my disappointment it was a number I'd never seen before.

"Hello?" I answered uncertainly, not knowing what to expect.

"Adrien? Adrien McKaye?" I felt my mouth go dry at the sound of the voice I hadn't heard in so long.

**Sorry bout the cliffy. Can anyone guess whos on the other line?? I just posted my new story morning glory…Jasper xBella story. Theres only like a paragraph so far, but tell me if I should continue. **

**Xxooxoxo**

**Sophy**

**P.S. Was this chapter good??**


	24. Girl Unknown

"Sh-Shannon

"Sh-Shannon?" I stuttered nervously. I couldn't believe my ears. My dead heart fluttered, soared. Her beautiful, gorgeous voice filled my ears.

"Oh Adrien!" She gushed happily. " Is it really you?"

"I- yes." I couldn't manage to make anger fill my voice. I had missed her so much. More than I had ever realized. And for a moment, I had forgotten the whole Bella situation. "Where are you?" I whispered into the receiver, hoping that she was somewhere in the vicinity.

"I'm actually in Seattle, right near you." Shannon said happily. I smiled to myself.  
"Can we meet somewhere?"

"I'm staying at the Hyatt. Just stop on by. It's room 212." I hung up the phone and sped towards the highway that Bella and I had passed when we had first arrived here. Bella, I'd forgotten all about her. Maybe this was happening at the right time. I mean, now she had someone and so did I. Well, not really. But I would beg Shannon to take me back. I would do anything. For once, I realized that for all this time, I had still loved Shannon. Even when I was "in love" with Bella. Knowing this had taken away some of the pain of being cheated on. I drove slower, realizing that I didn't even know what to say to Shannon, "Where the hell have you been all these years?" didn't exactly cut it. My time was up though, the Hyatt loomed overhead.

I nervously played with my thumbs as the elevator slowly went up to the second floor. It was as if it was mocking me, telling me to run while I had the chance. But there was no way that that was going to happen. I rapped my knuckles gently on the door of room 212. The door flew open and the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen stood there beaming at me. Her long black hair was pulled into a ballet bun and the skinny jeans she was wearing hugged every curve. Finally everything was pulled together with a black tunic thing.

"Adrien!" Her thin arms wrapped around my neck as I unsurely wrapped mine around her tiny waist.

"Hey Shannon." Shannon dragged me into the room by the hand and we sat down on the plush white coach. "So umm." I bit my lip, a habit of _Bella's_. "It's nice to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" It was better to get right to the point, instead of beating around the bush.

Her eyes turned as round as saucers and she finally let out a laugh. "I…" Shannon looked down at the floor, her eyes fixed on the oriental rug. "It's stupid really."

"Go on." I murmured, gently moving a strand of her hair out of the way.

"I-I don't want this to sound stackerish, but I was tracking you." My eyebrows rose to form. "The truth is Adrien. I still love you, I've always loved you." Her body began to shake with dry sobs, I pulled her closer to my body, keeping her in a tight hug,. "But you love her." My mouth dropped in surprise.

Ok, im going thru major writer's block….so im trying to like work at this but im super stuck…so I think ill take a break from this story for a couple of weeks unless someone has a good idea as to why Shannon is back then plz tell me..any ideas are welcome…in the meantime check out Morning Glory my new story!

**-Sophy**


	25. Friends Again

Bella POV

Bella POV

I was slumped on the bed. Clothes were thrust on the floor, pillows randomly strewn on the bed and blankets tangled up in a heap. This was starting to become ridiculous. Drama after drama of drama. Why couldn't things just be normal? Calm. Soothing. Just for once. I was starting to loose it. My body ready to shut down. It was only normal of course. I lost the love of my life, the center of my universe, the sun in my sky, the heart in my soul. You get my drift… My husband. I had a feeling I wasn't getting him back anytime soon.

"Bella?" Edward's voice rang softly from the door.

I groaned, this was just what I needed right now. Him hitting on me. Hadn't he pushed a little too far this time? "Haven't you done enough damage for a day?" I curled into a ball and watched his face. I wanted his pain to match mine. I wanted someone else to suffer. Maybe then it would seem fair. I knew I was selfish but it wasn't on purpose.

"I've been thinking..." My words had not fazed him, not even a bit.

"That's a first." I muttered. When had there been a time when Edward wasn't thinking? Never. He ignored my jab and came to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Listen Bella. I want you to know I'm here for you." I rolled my eyes, like I didn't know THAT already.

"I think I'm better off without you." I wasn't intentionally trying to be mean, but it was the truth. Someone had once told me that the truth hurt, they were right.

"Here's the way I see it." His eyes flashed, turned marble black. "We're both on our own at the moment."

"Not if it weren't for you." I shot back. I really needed to cool it. I didn't want to push him too far,

"You know what?" Edward snarled, "I'm sorry! I made a mistake. I'm not perfect  
Bella. And obviously neither are you. I'm not indestructible; I make stupid decisions just like everyone else." His voice was harsh and bitter. "You used to give me too much credit. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect God you wanted me to be."

"If you came here to yell at me, then please leave." I began to sniffle, trying not to cry. "I can't deal with this right now."

"No." His eyes softened. "That wasn't why I came. I came here to tell you that I am here. If you need a brother, if you need a friend." Edward's voice dropped to a whisper, "If you need a lover."

"Edward," I paused. Thing as quickly as possible. "We tried all three of those and they didn't work out for either of us." I gulped. My brain was going into overdrive. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let him in, to take down the shield, to let him comfort me. As long as we were friends and only friends. I was sure that Adrien wherever he happened to be, wouldn't mind. He wouldn't care, he was gone now.

"I'll be good Bella. I swear to it. I just want to help."

"Okay." I nodded, letting more tears fall. "Okay." A smile broke across our faces at the same time. It seemed like a rainbow was finally breaking through the clouds and never ending rain.

_**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!! PLEASE READ!!**_

**Wow. It seems like forever since my last update. What has it been? 4-5 months? IDK. Anyway sorry for the hold up. Reality got in the way of my writing.**

**First things first. I want to thank all the amazing readers and reviewers. Without you I would have forgotten the story completely. **

**2****nd****, next. Of all the stories I've written this is one of my favorites. Why some of you may ask? Because I got to create my very own personal Edward…Adrien. I know it sounds silly, but still. Adrien has been like my child, I got to mold him into what I wanted. I know it sounds crazy but it's true. But due to time management issues and my new school I hardly have time for fanfic. Another reason Moving on is one of my favorites is because I always need to spend a lot of time thinking about what will happen, time I don't have.**

**I want to be able to entrust my baby to one of you fellow authors out there. **

**I am proposing a contest. **

_**CONTEST RULES AND REGULATIONS**_

**I want to make sure the person who takes over is competent and will have a writing style similar to mine. So please PM me with your entry.**

**It needs to be a ½- 1 page entry 12pt. font continuation of this chapter. So like the next chapter. My choice will be made for the nxt author by Thursday night. **

**I only have 2 requests to ask of the winner. **

**At the beginning of every couple chapters please mention I am the founder. **

**Allow me to be your beta. I do not want to let go completely. That would break my heart. I know I sound ridiculous… I know… But it really is that important to me!!**

**Good luck to all!!**

**Love sophy,**

**Ps. Plz remember to review and enter the contest. **


	26. Im moving on

Author's note:

_**Author's note:**_

**Well, its Thursday night…im really sad and disappointed. I got about three reviews for this chapter and only one person who entered the contest. I will give you all a couple more days to enter…im just…idk. I thought that people liked this story, I really did. I feel like I wasted my time writing that chapter, when I could have been doing something else…im sorry if you don't like it…I guess it ends here…ill find a way to finish it up I guess in the next chapter. Cut it off, just like I knew I didn't want to.**

**Thanks for everything ******

**Sophy**


End file.
